Her real life
by Jades Arrow
Summary: COMPLETE' Hermione's life changes going into her 6th year.She's not sure how anyone will take it but she finds friends in the most unlikely places.Can she make her new life exisit with her past life or will she have to start over?
1. Finding out the truth

What if your whole life you believed one thing but found out it was wrong?What if you found out that your whole existance was a lie, and so was your whole life?What if you really weren't who you thought you were?Thats a whole lot of what ifs and a whole lot to think about if you ask me.

Of course things happen that way.

* * *

June 6th

Hermione was sitting in her parents livingroom staring at the wall after the news she was just told.She couldn't believe her wholle life had been nothing but a lie.She felt like her life had never happened.For a 16 year old it's crucial to know where you belong, but for Hermione shefelt she belonged nowhere right now.Everything she was ever told had been a lie, how could that have happened?

"I'm not your daughter?"

Mrs.Granger sat down beside her and grabbed her hands "Of course your our daughter. You always will be, but the truth is we found you and took you in.We should have told you but we never thought your real parents would try to track you down, and take you back."

"How could they find me if there was no adoption papers or anything?"

"We filed papers after 6 months when noone claimed you, but we never knew your parents so they never signed over their rights. It's a very messed up situation. The thing is they have found you and now they want you back." Mr.Granger said.

"Can't you fight it?"Hermione said as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"We talked to our Lawyer but the thing is your parents are magic folk like you are and there lawyer is better. Our lawyer said there was no way we would win.You have to go back to your real mother.Apparently you were kidnapped or something and now that her husband is dead she was able to try to track you down whhich she did.They're coming for you tomorrow." Mrs.Granger said.

Hermione looked up "Why so soon?"

"They want time to get to know you before school starts again."

"You keep saying they, but I thought my 'father' was dead."

"He is, but you have a brother. A twin brother actually, your a fraternal twin, and him and your mom want to get to know you."

"Maybe you should go pack what you want to take with you and then the other stuff we'll send to you."Mr.Granger said.

"I'm 16 don't I have a choice?"

"Honey we don't even know if your 16 yet.We made up your birthday. You may only be 15 still and besides you wont be 16 according to us till september."

Hermione ran up to her room, and closed her door.

"How could this have happened?" She asked herself

* * *

The next day Hermione was packing the rest of her clothes when she heard the door bell ring.She looked around her room one last time before grabbing her bags and walking down the stairs.She sat her bags down when Mr.Granger called to her. 

"Mione can you come in here?"

She walked into the livingroom and almost fainted at who she saw.

"Zambini?"

"Granger?"

"Noway."They both said in unison.

"There is no possible way I can be a Zambini." Hermione said."Is this a joke?"

""No dear you are."Mrs.Zambini said.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"We did a DNA check through your records. You are my daughter."

Hermione sat down and at the same time so did Blaise "How can this be?" They both asked at the same time then looked at each other.

"Maybe thats why you never got on my nerves."Blaise said.

"And maybe thats why we actually got along to an extent." Hermione said.

Mrs.Granger sat down by Hermione and gave her a hug."You show them we treated you good.And remember everything we ever taught you."

Hermione nodded then stood up as her real family stood up.

Blaise grabbed her bags and Mrs.Zambini grabbed Hermione's hand. Hermione looked one last time at the Granger's, her parents of 16 years then walked out to the big car waiting outside for them.She got in and they started their drive to her new home, her real home.

"So you two do know each other?" Mrs.Zambini asked.

"Yes mom. We're at hogwarts together obviously."Blaise said.

"What do I call you?" Hermione blurted out suddenly.

"Well my name is Sarah. I guess you can call me that till your comfortable calling me mom."

Hermione nodded then looked out the window of the car.

After a few hours they pulled up to a big white house with a huge front yard and the house itself looked to be about 4 stories high.She climbed out of the car after Blaise and Sarah and looked up in awe.

" Big huh?" Blaise asked.

"Big? I think it should have it's own zipcode."Hermione stated as she followed them inside.

She looked around the inside foyer and then looked up at the stairs."It's beautiful."

"Thank you dear." Sarah said. "Blaise why don't you shhow your sister her room."

Blaise nodded and took Hermione by the hand. Hermione jerked her hand away but did follow him upstairs.He took her down a long hallway and to the last door on the right.

He opened the door and let her walk inside first.

"Mother and I have been fixing up the room all week.I hope you like it."

Hermione looked around then back at Blaise "I love it. Thank you."

"So what do we do now?"

"Why are you asking me?"Hermione asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure we're thinking along the same lines. Your friends are gonna threaten me and try to incarsarate me. Mine are gonna tease you like always and probably make me an out cast."

"Mine will too probably. I mean we're house rivals and this is probably like fratranizing with the enemy to Ron and Harry." Hermione said.

"Guess we have to stick together. You know since we're family and all." Blaise said.

"When our birthday?"

Blaise laughed. "August 15th."

"So I'm almost 16 then."

"Yeah."

Hermione laughed for a second "This is so wierd."

"I know. Who would've thought we'd be related let alone twins."

"Guess I'm not the mudblood anymore.Poor Malfoy will have to come up with a new retort."

Blaise hugged Hermione and even though she wasn't sure how she should react she hugged back.

"I'll always protect you now. I'll be the over protective brother like I always should have."

Hermione laughed "Where's your room?"

"Right across the hall."

Hermione nodded.

"Well I'll let you get settled and unpack and then I'll see you at dinner...Sis."

"Okay ."

Blaise left and Hermione walked over to the bags that the house elves brought up and started unpacking. For some reason she felt at home here and even though she missed the ones she called mom and dad for almost 16 years, she knew she was home.Which was just weird.

That night at dinner the 3 talked about everything from Hermione's acheivements to Blaises and they got to know each other and catch up on the last 15 years apart.After desert Hermione went to take a shower and go to bed. Tomorrow she'd have to explain some things to her friends, and prepare herself for the school year to come with her new life.Also tomorrow Sarah was taking her to get her last name switch to it's rightful name.

She was no longer gonna be Hermione Ann Granger, she was now Hermione Ann Zambini.


	2. Making changes, and telling friends

Hermione woke the next morning and wrote directly to Harry and Ron about what was going on before they found out from someone else.

_"Hey Ron,_

_How's your summer going so far? I don't know if Harry is with you yet or if he's still at the Dursley's. If he is at your house tell him I said hey. I have something really important to tell you, but I'm afraid you'll hate me when you hear it.Something has happened this summer that has changed my whole life, but it may be for the best. I guess.I found out I was adopted, and that my real mother wanted me back. Also I have a twin brother, isn't that weird. Anyway the reason I think you'll hate me is because My real family is a family we don't really get along with. I want to tell you and HArry together so maybe we can meet in Diagon Alley when we get our school list, and then I can explain everything in person.Let me know and I hope I'll see you both soon._

_Mione"_

She folded the letter then attached it to Blaise's owl that he let her borrow and sent it off.She got dressed in Jeans and a tank top with a running jacket over top that zipped, put on her shoes than went downstairs to eat breakfast.She entered the kitchen, and she heard a voice she wasn't prepared to hear just yet.Blaise saw her come in and looked at his visitor than aknowledged his sister.

"Good Morning Sis. How did you sleep your first night here?"

"Pretty good I guess."

"I was just explaining everything to my best mate here, but he doesn't believe me."

"What the fact that you have twin or that I'm it?"Hermione said grabbing a muffin off the counter and going to sit across from Blaise and his friend.

She saw who it was, and knew she was right in almost freaking when she heard his voice."Malfoy."

"Granger.So I here your Blaise's twin. How did you lie enough to get them to believe that?"

"I didn't. They came to me thank you very much ferrett."

"Don't call me that!" Draco said standing up." I don't care if you are related it doesn't mean I have to stand you."

"Thats fine because I can't stand you either. Nor do I plan to." Hermione then got up and went to the livingroom.

After they went to the ministry and changed Hermione's last name, and went shopping for some new things for her they returned home. Hermione went to her room to see pig sitting on her dresser with a letter from Ron.

She took the letter gave pig a treat before he flew off and she sat on her bed to read her letter.

_"Hey Mione,_

_What's the news? Why would we hate you, and we can't stand a lot of families around here so you'll have to be more specific. Just know that no matter what it is Harry and I could never hate you, and we'll always be there for you.I'll let you know what day we're going to Diagon Alley and that way we can meet there. Harry will be here tomorrow I think so I'll tell him you said hey. Whatever has happened it's not like your relates to Malfoy or Zambini._

_Ron"_

Hermione read the letter again when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."She said.Blaise came in and sat down next to her.

"So your officially a Zambini now?"

Hermione nodded. "So how'd did Malfoy react after Sarah and I left for the Ministry?"

"Well I'll definatly never live this down, and the Slytherins will probably try to kill me when he tells them all we're related. Who's the letter from?"

She passed him the letter which he read then snickered a little "Boy will he be surprised."

"Yep." She said. "I think it's weird how we clicked so quickly."

"Why ,we're twins. We probably could've been separated for 60 years and we still would've probably clicked like we've known each other forever."

"I guess so. Think we can stick it out this year alone with noone but us to keep us company?"

"Hermione I think that's a little dramatic. They probably pick on us for a while and call us traitors but then something else will take their focus and things will go back to normal."

"Yeah your right."

* * *

July 7th

A month passed and now the twins were pretty much inseperable. They acted like they've always been together. Today Hermione and Blaise were meeting their friends at Diagon Alley so they could all shop for their school items.

"Hermione let's go!" Blaise yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I can't find my sweater."

Blaise looked in the livingroom on the couch then yelled back up the stairs. "You mean the swaeter that you left on the couch!"

Hermione came to the top of the stairs as Blaise went and grabbed the sweater to show to her.

"Yep that'd be it."She came downstairs and grabbed the sweater from him then they went out to the car where their mom was waiting for them.

"So dear where are you to meet your friends?"Sarah asked Hermione.

"Oh I'm meeting Ron, and Harry at Gringotts at noon."

"I'm meeting Draco at the Quittich store now since he's over the fact that Hermione's my sister and talking to me again."

Hermione laughed "He's so immature."

"And how exactly are your friends gonna act?"Blaise asked smuggly.

"Probably the same. Of course I expect that from them they've always over reacted over everything."

Blaise laughed as they pulled up at the Leaky Cauldron.

They entered Diagon Alley and waved bye to her family as she made her way to Gringotts.She saw Saw Harry and Ron sitting on the steps and when they saw her she knew there was no turning back now.

"Hey guys." She said when she reached them.

"Hey Mione. You look nice." Harry said giving her a hug.

"Thank you. So how has your summer been?"

"First you tell us your news and then we'll catch up."Ron said.

"Okay. Well it's a good thing your sitting down.You see I want to say everything without interruptions so no questions or comments till I'm done okay."

When they nodded she continued.

"I found out I was adopted, and that I'm not really muggle. The Granger's found me I was supposedly kidnapped and after 6 months they adopted me but since my real parents didn't sign over their rights they came back for me when they heard where I was.So anyway I moved back with my real mother and my twin brother. My real father is dead thanks to us, and I'm not longer a Granger I'm a Zambini."She took a deep breath then looked up at Harry and Ron.

"I'm sorry did you say Zambini?" Harry asked.

"Yes. He's my twin brother, we're fraternal twins."Hermione watched Ron closely."Ron?"

"ARE YOU MAD !" Ron yelled standing up quick "His family is all death eaters."

"Thats not true Mom isn't, and since Voldemort killed My dad for not catching us in the ministry last year she doesn't even associate with the others anymore."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner traitor."

"Ron, I'm not a traitor. I'm still me, and I wanted to tell you in person."

Ron started clenching and unclenching his fists which was starting to freak her out.

Blaise and Draco were walking by when Blaise saw Hermione kinda backing, and decided to head over and see if she was okay.Draco just followed him but kept his mouth shut.

"Mione are you okay?"

"Yeah Blaise I'm fine. Ron you can't hate me because of who my family is."

Ron grabbed her by the arms and shoved her a bit "Watch me." He said before walking off.

Hermione looked at Harry "Well call me a traitor, and get it over with."

"Mione I would never call you that. I know you would never betray me, and I also know family has nothing to do with who you are. I mean look at the Dursley's. I'm not gonna turn my back on you, and you know Ron will cool down. That is after I kick his ass for grabbing you like that."

"Your not gonna turn your back on me?"

Harry shook his head "You've never turned your back on me. Friends don't do that. I'll talk to Ron okay."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you at school then."

"Yeah. I just have one question.When's your real birthday or is it really September 18th?"

Hermione smiled "No its August 15th."

"Well I guess I'll have to shop for your birthday now."

"Thanks Harry."Hermione said smiling and hugging him before he went to find Ron.

Blaise, and Draco stood with Hermione for a second.

"Well Harry took it good."Blaise said "Are you okay though from Weasley shoving you?"

"Yeah I'm good. He's never acted like that before."

They finished their shopping and then went home to eat dinner so they could get an early start on packing for school.


	3. The train ride to Hogwarts

August1st

Hermione and Blaise woke up early so they could double check their bags and make sure they had everything they needed for school then after breakfast they left with their Mom to head for the train station.

* * *

"Okay kids are you sure you have everything?"Sarah asked as they were saying goodbye before boarding the train.

"Yes we have everything. I even wrote the Granger's and told them I'd keep in touch." Hermione said.

"I guess we'll see you at Christmas then Mom."Blaise said.

"Yeah. I be here to pick you both up. Have a good year, and take care of each other."Sarah said hugging them both then watching them board the train.

"So are we sitting together or are you sitting with Potter and your friends?"Blaise asked.

"I don't know.I don't know if they'll let me sit with them."

"Well go see and if not come sit with me."

"Wont you be sitting with the other Slytherin's like Malfoy?"

"Yeah but don't worry. They wont bother you. I swear."

Hermione nodded then started looking for Harry.A couple compartments down Hermione finally found him sitting with Ginny,Ron, and Neville.

"Can I come in or am I exiled from the island?"She asked opening the door.

Harry laughed "I didn't boot you. Did anyone else?"

Ginny and Neville shook their heads and then Hermione looked at Ron.

"Why don't you go sit with your brother?"Ron said.

"Fine I will, and why don't you grow up for once in your life."Hermione then shook her head and walked back to sit with Blaise.

* * *

"Can you believe her telling me to grow up? She's a traitor and she expects us to just ignore that."Ron said to everyone in the compartment.

"Well you are immature. She can't help who her family is, noone can.She was your bestfriend why can't she still be?" Ginny said.

"Wait a second what's going on?" Neville asked completely in the dark about the whole situation.

"Hermione is really a pureblood.She's Blaise Zambini's twin sister." Ron said.

"I always thought they resembled each other.I just never thought they were related though because of her being 'muggle'."Neville said picking up a book to read.

"Yeah Ron. I think your gonna be the only one to react like this towards the whole situation."Harry said.

"You mean overreact." Ginny said giggling.

* * *

Hermione opened her brother's compartment door and stepped inside.

"What happened did they boot you out?" Blaise asked her.

Hermione looked around at the faces looking back at.Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy,Millecent, and Malfoy were all giving her death glares.

"No I walked out because Ron was being an ass still. I thought I'd let you know I'm gonna go still with Lavender, and Parvati."

"Why? I told you to sit with me if you wanted."

"No offence or anything but by the looks I'm getting I should be 6 feet under or more.I'll just see you at school."

Blaise stood up and grabbed his sisters hand before she could get out of the compartment and sat her down beside him.

"Your gonna sit here and if any of my friends have a problem with it they can leave."

Noone objected so Hermione pulled out a book annd tried to pas time and glares by reading. Blaise chuckled a little then continued his conversation with Draco.

Harry decided half way through the ride to try to find Hermione and get her to come back to their compartment. He found her and knocked on the compartment door.

"Yeah?" Someone said. Harry opened the door and stepped into the doorway.

"I just came to see if Mione was okay."He said seeing the look he was getting from everyone even Hermione.

"I'm fine Harry."

"Well then come back and sit with us. Ron will keep his mouth shut. I promise."

"Harry I don't feel up to the cold shouler by him right now. I mean school hasn't even begun yet and I'm already screwing up."

"Alright well if you change your mind you know where we are."Harry then shut the door and left.

"I have to ask. Why do you hang out with those losers?" Draco said.

Hermione gave him a stern look "They aren't losers. Harry has saved my life so many times, and Ron is a great friend when he's not being a jerk.They are the only ones I could count on when you all were giving me a hard time. They're the only ones who really cared about me.They've always been there for me through any rough patch, and I know that if I ever need them they'd be there even if they are mad at me. How many friends do you have that would do that for you besides Blaise?"

"Mione it's okay. I'm sorry we were jerk to you about the whole Mudblood thing, but thats in the past now. I'm here for you too."

"I know that Blaise but that shouldn't matter. You should've been there before.Besides the only reason they're not teasing me is because I'm not a Mudblood anymore, and you probably threatened them."Hermione took a deep breath."I'm gonna go change we should almost be at school."

Hermione left and Blaise put his head in his hands.

"She had no right to talk to you like that." Pansy said.

"Yes she did. She's right.I should've protected her better. We're twins and somehow I should've known that from day one at Hogwarts."

"I still can't believe she's your sister." Goyle said.

They all decided to change into their school robes before the train got to close to the school, and then sat in silence the rest of the way there.Hermione never returned to the compartment instead she sat with Lavender and Parvati the rest of the trip.She had a lot to think about and it was starting to get to be to much.

They arrived at the hogsmead station and Blaise still couldn't find his sister.He took a carriage with Draco,Pansy, and Goyle up to the castle hopeing he'd see her before they went in to the Graet Hall.He looked around and finally spotted her getting out of a carriage with Seamus, Dean, and Luna.

"Hey Mione I've been looking everywhere for you.Why didn't you come back to the compartment?"

"Don't you have someone else to bother Zambini?"Seamus asked.

"It's okay Seamus, he's my brother.My twin brother.I didn't come back because I just wanted to be alone."

"Your a Zambini?"Dean asked.

"Yes she is. What did you need to think about?"Blaise asked.

"Weird."Luna said.

"Can we have a minute?"Hermione and Blaise said in unison.

"Yep they're twins."Seamus said then he,Dean, and Luna left them alone.

"I just needed to think about this year.I mean this is gonna be a big change for me. I'm not longer know it all Granger, I'm now know it all Zambini.This is alot to adjust to, you know."

"I understand, and together we can work it out."Blaise said holding out his hand.

Hermione looked at it then took it "Together."

They headed into the castle together knowing that news would spread fast about whoHermione was nowand that they were related.As soon as they entered the Great Hall whispers started. Hermione went to sit at her table while Blaise sat at his.After the feast and much questioning fromeveryone, everyonefinally went to bed so the new school year could start tomorrow.

* * *

"Hermione are you really Zambini's twin?" Lavender asked as they got ready for bed.

"Yep.I'm still me though so you don't have to freak."

"We would never freak on you."Parvati said "We know you to well, and we know you would never betray us."

"Thanks guys."

"No problem. Good night Hermione."Parvati said.

"Goodnight."


	4. figuring things out

_"Please don't take my baby."A woman said_

_"We have our son, the girl needs to go or she will be killed."a man said _

_"But they're twins we can't separate them."the woman said again.The man slapped her hard across the face before taking the baby girl from her arms and leaving the house._

_"I will get her back not even Voldemort is worth losing our child."_

Hermione woke up in a sweat she looked around and saw that her roomates were already gone. She dressed quickly and ran down to the great hall.She saw Blaise in the entrance hall with a few Slytherin's, she knew she had to talk to him now.

She pulled him aside and got right to the point "Did dad ever tell you that he got rid of me?"

"What?" Blaise asked.

"I just had a dream, a nightmare. Dad took me from mom and said that they had their boy but the girl has to go or she'll be killed. Why? Why would it matter if I was a girl? Why would they have to kill me?"

"You drempt that?"

Hermione nodded.Blaise looked at Draco.

"Girls aren't allowed in the inner circle, only males.It's some sorta thing with Voldemort, he only wants boys."

Hermione nodded then walked into the great hall but she turned around at the door to look back at Blaise.

"What'll happen to me now that mom got me back?"

Blaise didn't answer he just looked down at his feet.

"That's what I thought.I guess being a pureblood is about the same as being a mudblood. We just have no chance."She then turned and walked to Harry.

* * *

During potions Hermione could barely pay attention to what Professor Snape was saying.Blaise kept trying to get her attention, but it wasn't happening.

"Can anyone tell me what potion I'm refering to?"Snape looked around and noticed that not even Hermione raised her hand which caused him to smirk.

"Miss Zambini?MissZambini?"

Harry nudged Hermione which snapped her back down to earth.

"Huh?"

"Well thank you for paying attention. The ingredients on the board, what potion am I referring to?"

Hermione looked at the board "Um a slumber potion, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Fine I'm sure."

"Miss Zambini 25 points from Gryffindor for your attitude."

"Well maybe someone should take points from you for your ignorance."Hermione then packed up her books and walked out of class.Of course when she got into the hall she felt like kicking herself.She had a free period next and decide to try to get some alone time and walked out to the lake.

Class let out and Ron couldn't wait to explode.

"All these years she tells us to keep her cool then our first class of the year she tell a professor off.Not only a professor, but Snape."

"Ron cool it. Somethingsbotheringher.Hermione wouldn't just snap at a teacher like that on her own accord.you know that just as well as everyone else."Harry said walking out of the class room only to be stopped by Blaise and his few Slytherin friends.

"I need your help with Hermione."Blaise said.

"Your her brother help her out on your own." Ron said.

"Well I would but I don't think she's gonna talk to me right now."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"She had a dream and well she pretty much asked why there were no girls in Voldemorts circle?I told her why and she got upset."

"Hermione's smart, but she's still sensitive. She doesn't like not knowing things. Take your time with her, this news is hard to accept.She'll be okay just be there for her. Beside pansy is in the inner circle as you so all it, isn't she?"Harry said.

"Yeah, but there's a reason why I had to tell Hermione otherwise.I don't think she's ready for the truth yet.I guess lieing wasn't the best way to handle it though."Blaise said feeling very ashamed.

"No it wasn't."Harry said truthfully.

"I may not like the idea that your related but I'm gonna tell you that We've always protected Hermione, and that we love her. She gets hurt and your gonna wish you never found your sister."Ron said walking away.

"Zambini, I need to ask you something.Are you on Voldemort's side? Is that why you couldn't tell Hermione the truth, what ever the truth is?"Harry asked.

Blaise shook his head "No Draco and our crew aren't in with the Deatheaters. Never have been, never will. I will protect my sister."

"Maybe we should form an alliance."Harry said.

"Potter no offence but I don't think that'll ever happen. Comeon Draco."Blaise left to try and find Hermione.

* * *

"Man I'm gonna go and try to get this essay started for Potions."Draco said as he and Blaise made their way outside.

"Alright, I'll see you in Herbology.I gotta find Mione."

Draco made his way down to his favorite spot by the lake.He sat down and pulled out his books when he heard a frustrated sigh.He looked on the other side of the tree and saw Hermione sitting with her head in her hands.

"Zambini? Your brother's looking for you."

"Great just what I need. I just want to be left alone."Hermione said not looking up.

"He just cares about you.He wants to look out for you."

Hermione looked up "Why do you care?"

"I don't, but Blaise is my best friend, and I respect his decissions.For some reason he loves you."

Hermione smirked "Thanks."

"No problem."He sat down beside her.

"I didn't ask you to sit here."She said looking at him oddly.

"Hey free ground. I can park it anywhere I want."

"Your always a smart ass.Why?"

"Why not?"

Hermione shrugged"Can I ask you why we never got along?"

"I guess it was the whole mudblood thing."

"But I'm not as mudblood anymore, can't we even try to get along?"

"I'm gonna get an ass kicking for saying this, but it's hard to get along with someone you like.Especially if she's your bestfriends sister."

Hermione smiled "Really?"

"I guess I can stop the I hate you faking face. I do like you alot. It was just hard to admit it to you when you were always with other guys."

"I've never seen this side of you before."

"People grow up, and change."Draco said looking her in the eyes. "You know Potter was talking about making an alliance. Maybe we should."

"Really?" Hermione asked smiling.Draco nodded.

* * *

"There you are."Blaise said catchinh up with Hermione just as she was about to head inside for Arithmacy."Draco?"

"I found her, and told her you were looking for her."Draco said quickly.

"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk earlier."Hermione said.

"It's okay. I understand, and you had a good reason for it."

"Blaise why don't we unite together with Harry?"

"Hermione are you nuts? We could never all get along."

"Why not?We're all on the same page so why not fight together?"

Blaise looked into his sisters eyes "We'll see.Let's get to class."

Blaise, and Draco walked her to arithmacy, and then headed for Herbology.

"Blaise I want to talk to you."Draco said just outside the greenhouse door.

"Alright man, after class."

Draco nodded then they both put on their badboy faces and entered class 5 minutes late.

* * *

At lunch Draco, and Blaise sat away from the other Slytherins so they could talk in private.Blaise looked over at Hermione's table to see her talking with Harry then turned his attention back to Draco.

"Okay so what did you want to talk to me about?"Blaise asked taking a bite of potatoes.

"What would you say to someone if they wanted to ask out Hermione?"

"Well it would all depend on the person, but personally noone is good enough for my sister. Why?"

"Well your my bestfriend, and I know I'm an ass, but..."

"No."

"What?"Draco asked confused.

"You can't date Hermione.I know you remember your my bestfriend.You've never dated anyone longer than getting them in the sack and then ditching them.She deserves better."

"I'm not like that anymore. I wouldn't do that to her.I've always had a thing for her, you know that."

"Yeah but it was different when she wasn't my sister."Blaise got up and left the hall heading to his room before his next class.

Draco looked over at Hermione who was giving him a weird look and shook his head before letting it hit the table causing everyone to look at him.

* * *

After classes for the day Hermione decided to find Draco and ask him what was up with Blaise.She finally found him in the library sitting alone at a back table.

"Can I sit down here?"She asked.

Draco looked up "Sure."

Hermione sat down beside him and started pulling out her books "So what's up with Blaise?"

"What makes you think somethings up with Blaise?"Draco asked not looking up from his book.

"You both are almost always together and now your not. Plus he's avoiding me."

"He's just mad. He'll get over it."

"Why is he mad?"

"Because I asked him if I could ask you out.He said no so I'm leaving it at that."

"What? You asked my brother if you could ask _me_ out?What ever happened to asking me if I want to go out with you?"

"I was gonna.I just wanted to know what Blaise thought first though. I mean he's my bestfriend."

"So what?You know the Draco I use to know wouldn't let anyone tell him what to do. I fhe liked a girl he'd ask her out no matter what anyone thought.You are so not the person I thought you were."Hermione then grabbed her bag and books and left the library.

* * *

It was almost curfew when Draco finally left the library thinking about what Hermione had told him.He was a different person, but she was right. Since when did he turn into the guy who asked for permission.He relized then that he had to just be himself around Hermione again and not the person he thought she wanted him to be.He didn't have to be an ass, but he wouldn't be a wimp.Tomorrow wether Blaise liked it or not he was gonna get what he wanted. 


	5. the reason

The next day Draco went down to breakfast and found Hermione sitting by herself.He looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed Blaise wasn't there yet so he walked over to Hermione.

"Can I speak to you for a minute out in the entrance hall?"

Hermione nodded and followed him out into the hall and then to an empty staircase.

"What do you want?"She asked leaning against the wall.

"I like you Hermione, I always have.I don't care what Blaise says I want to try a relationship with you."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I've never wanted a relationship with anyone before.I'm telling the truth."

Hermione nodded "Oksy, but can we keep this between us, and maybe not tell anyone yet.Especially Blaise. I want to show him we can handle this ourselves without him interferring."

"Fine with me. This means I can keep my face longer."

Hermione laughed.Draco then moved in and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips before they both walked back into the Great Hall to finish breakfast.

* * *

September 1st

Weeks passed and Hermione and Draco were going strong. Noone knew about thier relatioship which is exactly how they wanted it.Hermione was still having nightmares and they were to the point to where she wasn't sleeping but maybe an hour a night.

Blaise and Draco were both worried about her as were her friends in Gryffindor.

Hermione was sitting in the library when Draco caught up with her.

"Hey can I sit here?"He asked.

Hermione looked up from her Arithmacy book and smiled "I'd be offended if you sat anywhere else."

Draco smiled then leaned down to kiss her before he sat down.

"You look really tired this morning."He said noticing the bags under her eyes.

"I'm still having those nightmares.Plus Blaise is avoiding me. I've only asked him what they mean and it's like he went into hiding.He wont tell me anything, and I know he knows whats going on."

"He's only trying to protect you. If it were important he's tell you."

"You think?"

"I know.I've been his bestfriend forever I know he's tell you if it were life or death."

Hermione nodded then laid her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Come with me."He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch in the back of the library.He sat down then pulled Hermione down beside him.He picked up a pillow and layed it on his lap as he put his feet up on the coffee table.He patted the pillow.

"What?"

"Lay down.I'll make sure you don't get disturbed while you sleep for a couple hours."

"You would sit here why I sleep?"

"Of course on."Draco patted the pillows again.Hermione layed her head down and pulled her feet up so she was in a ball on the couch.Draco manovered his cloak off and draped it over her and within minutes they were both out.

* * *

Blaise was looking all over the castle for Harry.He had to talk to him, and he had to do it quick.Blaise finally found him in the charms classroom studying.

"I've been looking for you everywhere."

Harry looked up from his textbook."Oh hey Blaise.What's up?"

"I need your advice on something."

"Okay, but why me? Why don't you ask Malfoy?"

"Because he's to busy with my sister.They're going out, and they think they're keeping it secret from me.To bad Draco talks in his sleep.Anyways I'll kill them both later right now I need to talk about something more important.It's about you know who, and who better to talk to then you when it comes to him."

Harry closed his book "Okay what's up?"

"I've been avoiding Hermione because she's been having nightmares about our father taking her away.See when I turned eleven I asked Dad what ever happened to my sister, and he told me that he had to give her away because her life depended on it.Before we found Hermione I was looking through some of Dad's old books and I found out why. There was a prophecy about a female Zambini who would help take Voldemort down.She would have more power then anyone could imagine.I guess they didn't know we were twins because mom said that when she was pregnant with me they made sure I was a boy and then they weren't gonna have anymore kids.Well Hermione and I were born, and I guess noone knew about her so Dad gave her before she could be killed, and before anyone found out.You see now that we have her back and she has her birth name anyone could be after her for the Dark Lord.He's gonna want her dead just as much as you."

"Harry took a second to process this then looked at Blaise "I'm guessing Mione doesn't know, and that's why you came to me."

Blaise nodded.

"I don't know what to tell you Blaise.Hermione needs to know so she can watch her back.Especially if Voldemort found out about her now.Also check on your mom.She may be in danger for hiding the truth even though your dad is already dead.You should also tell Dumbledore, He can protect her better than anyone I know."

"Thanks Harry. I was also thinking about what you said about uniting, and maybe that would be a good idea.Espeacially since Voldemort's getting stronger everyday."

Harry nodded."I'll be there if you want me to when you tell her."

"Thanks but this is something I need to do by myself."

Harry nodded.Blaise left and decided to think things through before he told his sister everything.

* * *

Draco woke up and lookde at his watch.They had been asleep for almost 3 hours they missed their afternoon classes and were about to miss dinner.Draco looked down at Hermione and was about to shake her awake, but couldn't bring himself to do it.She looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping on his lap.He just watched her for a few minutes.He tried to moves is legs a little which proved to be a stupid idea when they started to tingle.

"Hey Mione. We're gonna miss dinner if you don't wake up."

Hermione moaned a little then openned her eyes and snapped awake quick. "Dinner?How long was I out?"

Draco moved his legs to get the feeling back "Almost 3 hours, and don't freak because I accidentally fell asleep too."

"Blaise is gonna freak when he sees us."

"I'll smooth things out with Blaise just go ahead down to dinner, and I'll be there shortly.If he asks you fell asleep in the library, and I'll tell him I was out by the lake all day thinking some things out."

"Okay.I'll see you later."She said giving him a kiss goodbye then grabbing her books and rushing to the Great Hall.

Draco went to the Slytherin Common room before heading down to Dinner.

* * *

Hermione entered the great hall and immediatly looked for her brother, but he wasn't there.

"Hey Mione where were you all day?"Ginny asked.

"The Library.I fell asleep."Hermione sat down by her and across from Ron and began to fill her plate.

"You fell asleep?"Ron asked.

Hemione looked at him "Yes I fell asleep.Is that okay?"

"Yeah I'm just surprised.I guess you are human."

"Very funny Ron. I thought you weren't talking to me."

Ron shrugged and went back to eating.

"Ginny have you seen my brother?"

"Nope.Strange though I haven't seen Harry either."

Hermione thought that was strange.She noticed someone coming in, and saw Draco.

He looked at her and smiled before sitting at his table.

"So Mione when were you gonna tell me about you and Malfoy?"Ginny asked.

"Huh?"

"Oh please, it's so obvious."

"Is it really?Do you think Blaise noticed?"

Ginny shrugged.Hermione pulled her attention back to her plate and they ate in silence.

* * *

Harry was talking to Dumbledore with Blaise that evening and the man never looked so old.

"I had heard of that prophecy, but I never heard of who it pertained to.Your sister is going to be in immediate danger, and so will your mother. I'll move her immediatly to safty."

"Thank you Professor, but what about my sister?"

"She'll be safe here.She does need to know what is going on though."

Blaise looked down "I'll tell her when the time is right."

Harry looked at Blaise "Hermione'll figure it out.She's to smart."

"I'll tell her!"

Blaise then got up, and left to go to bed.


	6. telling Hermione

Blaise woke up early and decided today was the day to talk to Hermione.He got dressed and decided to wait at the Gryffindor entrance for his sister.

After 30 minutes of waiting Hermione finally came out with Ginny.

"Hey Blaise what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."He said grabbing her arm and pulling her with him to find an empty classroom where they could talk in private.

He found an emtpy room and pushed Hermione into it he put a silencing charm on the whole room and locked the dorr before putting his attention on Hermione.

"Your freaking me out, now what's up?"She asked getting angry.

"What I have to say is really important, and I want to say everything so please don't interrupt me."

Hermione nodded and sat down on a desk across from Blaise.

Blaise took a deep breathe and started."The thing I've been keeping from you has a lot to do with Harry, and why Dad gave you up. See after Dad died I was looking through some of his book and in one he talked about a prophecy. It stated that a female Zambini would be born and would help the boy fdefeat You know who.She would have more power than anyone could imagine.Well when mom got pregant they checked to see if it was femal oe male.They found out I was going to be born so they thought after me they just wouldn't have anymore kids.Well when I was born so were you, noone was expecting you.Thats wht Dad got rid of you before anyone found out that you were born. See though now your carrying the Zambini name and if You know who finds out your dead.I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes "YOUR SORRY ! How could you not have told me? This is my life we're talking about." Hermione stood up, but Blaise grabbed her hand which she jerked away from him.

"Don't touch me.You knew all about this, and if you ask me it was all just a setup to have me killed. So go tell your master I'm right here."

She then walked out of the room, and down to the Great Hall.

Blaise put his head in his hands he knew she'd be mad and upset, but he never thought she'd say such hurtful things.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and looked for Draco.She saw him sitting by himself so she walked over to him.

Draco noticed a shadow and looked up to see Hermione with tears coming down her face.

"Mione?"

"I need to talk to you."

Draco nodded and got up to follow her out into the entrance hall.

"What's up?" He asked when she sat down on the steps leading to Ravenclaws Portrait hole.

"Blaise just talked to me. He set me up."Hermione bawed

"Wait a sec, what do you mean set you up?"

"It's a long story. Basically he said that I'm suppose to help Harry defeat Voldemort which is why our Dad gave me up, and got rid of me before anyone knew I was born.Now that I'm a Zambini again Blaise said Voldemort is gonna come for my head."

Draco sat down next to her and put an arm around her "So you think Blaise set you up?"

"He knew about this whole prophecy thing since before they found me.He knew and he never said anything."

Draco didn't think Blaise would ever set up his sister, but all he could feel was anger and the need to protect Hermione.

Hermione cried a little bit more on Draco's shoulder before they parted to go to class.

* * *

After morning classes were over before lunch Draco cornered Blaise in the Slytherin Common room.

"Draco man I really don't want to talk to you right now?"Blaise said not even looking up at him.

"How could you do this to her?She's your sister."

"Draco you don't even know what your talking about."

"I've been dating Hermione now for a month she told me everything."

Blaise stood up and grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt "I told you to stay away from my sister."

"I love her.We can fight all you want but I'm not giving her up."

Blaise threw Draco up against the wall, and the fight started.Draco charged into Blaise tackleing him to the floor where they threw punches at each other, and rolled around trying to get the other to surender.Finally Snape pulled them apart and escorted them to his office.

* * *

Hermione went to dinner that night but didn't see her boyfriend or her brother, not that she wanted to see him.She left the Great Hall, and headed for the library hoping to find Draco there, but he wasn't.Finally she took a chance and headed for the dungeons hoping to not run into Snape or her brother, but someone who would help her.

She passed a room when she heard talking.

"Blaise you can't stay mad at us for going behind your back. I love her I'm not going to hurt her."

"You'll hurt her. That's how you are.I'll make sure she knows it. You come near my sister your regret it."

Hermione looked down at her shoes , and walked back up to the upper levels, and then to her room.

She got ready for bed then sat at the window seat looking out at the stars.

"He loves me."She whispered to herself smiling up to the moon as it shone through her window.


	7. it's all out now

Hermione woke up and got dressed quickly before running down to the great hall to find Draco.She reached the entrance hall the same time Draco did.She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deep.

"Well thats a good morning greeting I'd like to see more frequently."Draco said putting his forehead against hers.

""I heard you last night talking to Blaise.Did you mean what you told him? About loving me?"

Draco nodded "I think I always have."

"I love you too.Draco how can we ever be with everyone against us?"

Draco sighed "I always heard love can conquer all.We'll survive as long as we believe it."

"I fell like we're Romeo and Juliet."

"Who?"

Hermione laughed "It's a muggle play by Shakespeare. Two star crossed lovers who couldn't be together because their families wouldn't allow it. In the end it was their lover for each other that killed them."

"What a way to die."Draco looked at the door to the Great Hall "Are we ready to go in there? Blaise would've told everyone by now. It's gonna be like the end of the world in there."

Hermione smiled and took Draco's hand "We can get through it together."

Draco nodded and tightened his hold on her hand and they entered the Great Hall.

When the doors openned everyone grew quiet Draco kissed Hermione's hand and walked her to her table.He gave her a kiss bye then walked to his table.After Draco sat down the hall began to perk up with talk and Hermione knew it was about her and Draco.

"So when were you gonna tell us? "Ron asked.

"We were gonna tell everyone together when we thought the time was right."

"Boy, your just a book of secrets this year aren't you?I mean you don't tell us your real identity till way after you find out, and now you've been dating Mine and Harry's worse enemy behind our backs, and yet surprise, surprise you don't tell us that either."

"Ron I can't believe your upset over who I'm dating. Why should it matter? I love Draco, and he loves me.I don't care what anyone thinks, we all have to grow up sometime."Hermione said furiously before standing up and storming out of the Great Hall.

"You know it's bad enough she has to deal with Blaise on this issue, she shouldn't have to worry about her friends being against her too."Ginny said getting up, and following Hermione out.

Ron looked at Harry "Why didn't you say something?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "Because it's her life. She's a big girl now Ron she doesn't need us to protect her from everything anymore, maybe she never did.Hermione can make up her own mind about things, and she can learn from her mistakes if she makes them."

"Are you saying your okay with Her and Malfoy dating, kissing, and possibly doing other things with each other?"

"No, but I'm not gonna smash it in her face either. You can't help who you love, and unfortuantly Hermione loves Malfoy. Like it or not if we really love her like family, which is what we tell everyone then we'll have to deal. It's apart of growing up man."

"What is with this growing up thing?I like things the way they are, who needs to grow up?"Ron said leaving the Great Hall before he started yelling at Harry.

Harry looked at the door "Maybe we all do."Harry then looked over to the Slytherin table to see Malfoy looking back at him with what looked like a fraction of thanks on his face.Harry gave him a nod of the head then continued his meal.

* * *

Hermione was making her way to the Gryffindor tower when she ran into the one person she didn't want to see at that moment.

"Blaise why are you up this way?"Hermione asked

"I was looking for you. Look I'm gonna get right to the point I want you to quit seeing Draco."

"Well it was nice talking to you."

Hermione went to walk by him but he held her back "I mean it. You know Voldemort is probably after your head right now, and who better to turn you over then his right hand man's son. draco will give you up in a heart beat.As much as I hate to say it I think he's just using you."

"Your just mad because we're dating.I'm not gonna quiet seeing him so sorry. I love him, and we're gonna stay together no matter what.If you can't handle that then thats your problem."

"Fine but don't expect me to be there for you to have a shoulder to cry on when hebreaks your heart. Your suppose to be the smart twin so I'm gonna ask, how can you be so stupid?"

"Simple. You rubbed off on me."Hermione said then continued down the corridor.

Blaise shook his head then looked at his sister's retreating back as she entered the gryffindor portrait "If you wont see the truth then I'll just have to prove it."He then walked down to the dungeons.

* * *

Draco went to the Slytherin common room after dinner that night and could feel the tension.Something was gonna happen, and he was sure it was gonna happen in the common room at that moment or at least that night.He looked around the room to see if anything stuck out, to see if anything was there that shouldn't be there.He saw Blaise sitting with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle and they were all smirking at him.He was gonna go ask what was up, but something or rather someone caught him off guard.

"Hello son."

Draco turned around to face his father.

"Where are your manners. Don't I get a hello?" Lucius asked.

"Hello father. What brings you here?"Draco asked but looked over to where Blaise was sitting.

Blaise was watching the exchange with a look of anxiousness and fear.

Lucius lead Draco to an empty corner, and stayed there talking to his son for a good few hours before he got up and left.

Noone saw the only person in the common room smiling like they were gona burst.


	8. Traitor

**Author's note: A lot of readings have been saying the story is a little confusing like the whole Blaise and Draco thing.Who's bad who's good and so on.Well I'm writing it that way so the end will be a surprise.If you have any questions just let me know and I'll try to answer them without giving to much away.Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Peace.

* * *

**

November 7th

Everyone surrounded the bulletin board as they read the sign posted for all students.

_**The first Hogsmeade weekend will take place next weekend. You must have your guardian slips signed before you may attend. Your head of house will be collecting all slips next thursday after dinner in your common rooms.If your slip is not in by Curfew thursday evening you will not be permitted to go.Also as Voldemort grows stronger these new rules apply,**_

_**1 All students must be in a group of 3 or more.If seen alone by a teacher you will be sent back to the castle immediatly, and you will not longer be allowed to attend Hogsmeade visits for the rest of the year.**_

_**2 If you see any death eaters run to the nearest facility and allert whoever is in charge then run to the castle immediatly.**_

_**Any further questions can be answered by you head of house.**_

"Wow the first Hogsmeade trip. This is gonna be so fun."One girl stated as she and a friend entered the great hall.

Hermione and Ginny walked up to read the Bulletin.

"Can you believe this? If your found alone your Hogsmeade visits are provoked.What if you have to go to the bathroom?"Ginny asked.

"Guess we have to go in groups."Hermione said as she finished reading.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem.You girls can't do anything alone."Harry said coming up behind them with Seamus.

"Thanks alot Harry."Hermione said.

"Where's Ron?"Ginny asked.

"He's kinda not taking to me right now."

"Again. You two are like an old married couple."Ginny said laughing.

"He'll get over it.He always does."Hermione said.Harry shrugged and they all headed to class.

In Potions today instead of Harry, and Ron sitting by Hermione, Draco and Harry sat with her today.

"Today class we're going to be split into groups.I'll be picking your partners, and there will be no ifs, ans, or buts about it."Snape said in his usual cold voice.

"Watch we'll all get stuck together."Hermione said.

"The first group will be Potter, Zambini,Malfoy,Weasley,Zambini,Crabbe,and Finnigan. Next group will be..."

"Guess we're partners."Draco said to Hermione.

"Yeah with my brother."Hermione said looking at Blaise as he sneered at them.

"Have you noticed the change in Blaise?"Draco asked both Harry, and Hermione.

Hermione nodded while Harry shrugged "I don't pay much attention to Slytherins. Sorry."

Hermione gave him a displeased look but continued with her conversation with Draco.

"He's been ignoring me as much as possible ever since our relationship became public."Hermione said.

"Now everyone get into your groups.Then follow the directions on the board."Snape bellowed.

Blaise,Ron, and Seamus all moved to Hermione, Draco, and Harry's table.

"Well it looks like we're going to be working on a brain potion."Hermione said reading the board.

"What does it do?"Ron asked.

"It let's you into a persons mind to see their thoughts, and past, present, and future memories.Stuff like that."Draco said looking through his book.They all got to work on writing down notes, but Blaise couldn't keep from watching DRaco, and Hermione.Everytime Draco would put his arm around her, or kiss her hand Blaise would make some sort of noise or break his pencil.Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Could you please refrain from groping my sister?"

"Blaise!"

"Look Zambini get over it we're in a relationship.Move on."Draco said.

Blaise slammed his book shut. "Not for long."He then grabbed his bag, and walked out of class.

Hermione looked at the other guys."I'm starting to rethink this whole twin thing."

The guys laughed and went back to work on their assignment.After class Harry looked at Hermione as they we're packing up their books.

"I'll see ya at lunch.I gotta talk to someone."

"Okay."

Harry walked around the castle checking all the empty classrooms but couldn't find who hw was looking for.After checking the library he looked out a window and saw who hw was looking for down by the old oak tree.

Harry walked outside and when he was a few feet away he made himself known.

"Hey Blaise."

"Hey Potter.What do you want?"

"Why are you treating Hermione like crap?I can understand how your treating Malfoy, but why your sister?"Harry asked sitting beside him.

"She's making a mistake.Draco's gonna turn her over to the dark lord.I know it."

"But it's her mistake to make.I don't think Malfoy would do that to her. I think, and as weird as it is for me to say it, he cares for her."

"Oh yeah. Then why was Lucius here to talk to him?"

Blaise got up and walked away.Harry sat there whhile things processed then ran back up to the castle, and to the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione was sitting by the fire when harry came through the portrait hole.He ran over to her and kneeled right infront of her.

"Harry?"

"Mione listen to me.You know I would never lie to you ,right?That I would go through flames tp protect you and so would Ron even though right now he wont admitt it."

"yes."

"Mione listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you.Malfoy's dad was here the other night, and I'm pretty sure it had to do with you."

"How do you know?"Hermione asked not looking him in the eye.

"Let's just say I heard it from a Slytherin, and I believe who told me.Hermione if Lucius knows about you then so does Voldemort."

Hermione nodded."I thought he loved me."She said as she started to cry.

Harry went to hug her but she pushed him away when the lunch bell sounded.

Draco was waiting in the entrance hall for Hermione when he saw Blaise come up from the dungeons.Hermione came down with Harry and looked right at him as he came over to her.

"Is it true?"She asked.

"Is what true?"Draco asked confused.

"That your father was here."

Draco glanced at Blaise then back to Hermione. "Yes. But..."

"How could you do this to me?I told you everything and you said I could trust you, then betray me like this.I love you, and I thought you loved me!"Hermione yelled causing people to stop and watch.

"Hermione I do love you."He said grabbing for her hands.

She pulled back "Oh please! I guess your not the person I thought you were.Your always gonna follow your father, and I can't wait for that to change."She said through tears."I can't, and I wont wait for you because that would be like waiting for Voldemort to turn good, Useless, and dissappointing."

Hermione then walked into the great hall and sat down at her table.Some waited to see what Draco would do, but all he did was punch the wall and head for the dungeons


	9. The after break up

**Author's note:Sorry all for not reviewing sooner my computer went bad again, but it's all fixed now.So here's a new chapter.Just saw Star Wars # and it rocked.It is definatly a must see!**

**Peace!

* * *

**

The next day Hermione spent the better half of the morning looking for her brother.She finally found him on her way to potions.

"Hey Blaise! Wait up!"SHe ran to him when he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?"

"I wanted to apologise for the way I've ben acting.You were right." Hermione said starting to cry "Draco was only out to hurt me.Can you forgive me?"

Blaise pulled his sister into a hug "Of course. I didn't want to be right, I was just upset that my best friend was with my sister.You know. I wanted to be the most important person in your life for a while.I'm sorry for how I acted to."

Hermione wipped her eyes "It's okay, I know now that you were just looking out for me.I guess I never thought about your feelings with the whole situation."

"I'll talk to Draco later, and see what Lucius was doing here."

"No. Leave it go. It's over."Hermione said walking a head of Blaise to the classroom where she sat with her group to finish their project.

Hermione sat by Harry and Ron and started pulling out her books refusing to look at Draco.

Draco watched Hermione but was pulled to look at his left in shock as Blaise sat beside him.

"Ok. Did everyone do their research?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah. The instruction paper says we need to gather the ingredients and take turns with brewing the potion." Hermione said.

"Well how about we split up and gather what we need."Ron said.

"Thats a good idea then we can get done quicker."Harry said. "How about groups of 2 or 3 and we can split the list?"

Everyone agreed so Blaise started putting them into groups "Potter,Crabbe,and Weasley can get the first part of the list and then the rest of us can do the second part."

"Are you okay with that Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine.Let's get this over with."Hermione said looking at the ingredience "We'll take everything outside and you guys can gather what we need from Snape."

Everyone agreed and gathered their lists then packed up as the bell rang.

"So we'll meet in the entrance hall after dinner this evening?" Seamus asked

"Yeah that sounds good." Hermione said exiting the class and heading for transfiguration.

Draco watched her go then turned to head for Divination with Blaise.

"So Hermione said you two broke up." Blaise said trying to make small talk.

"She dumpped me if you must know.Said that It was usless and dissappointing waiting for me because it would be like waiting for Voldemort to turn good.Nice choice of words if you ask me. At least now I know I'm usless."Draco said.

"Wow.Did you tell her why Lucius was here?"

"I didn't get that far. Don't worry Zambini I didn't tell him she was your sister. I would never do that to her.He came inquiring about the female Zambini, and I said if she was here she's not using her real last name.I said noone's last name had changed at all from what I heard and then he left."

"That's it?"Blaise asked before they entered the classroom.

"Yeah. Someone did tell him though that your sister is here.He said he heard she was in our class and that I was close to her, too close for comfort.I seriously think he knows who it is and he was just trying to get me to confirm it."

"You lied to your father.He's gonna kill you when he finds out."

"Thanks for stating the obvious.I already know that. Look I never lied when I told Hermione that I loved her.I do love her, and I would never hand her over to You know who or my father.I think sacrificing my own life would prove that but instead she got the wrong idea and dumpped me.Let's go to class."

Draco entered the classroom while Blaise stayed in the hall "I was wrong."He said to himself before he entered.

* * *

That evening after dinner Hermione changed into flared jeans and a gray sweatshirt that said 'Too Cute for Words' on it.She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail on top of her head and put on her tennis shoes then headed downstairs to meet Draco,Seamus, and Blaise.

Harry, Ron,and Crabbe were waiting with the others when Hermione finally joined them.

"Hey Mione. You look nice."Seamus said.

"I'm in a sweatshirt and jeans, but thank you for the compliment Seamus."

"Okay we'll meet back here after all the ingredients are collected and take them to Snape together.Okay?" Blaise said. Everyone agreed and headed in their opposite directions.

"Okay we can probably get feathers from Hagrid's. The roots we can get from the greenhouse and the fresh grass we can get from the hill by the lake, noone ever goes there."Hermione said.

"We also need a Centaur's hair, and fur from a fox."Draco said.

"Guess we're going into the forrest."Blaise said.

Hermione shuttered a little when Blaise said this "Blaise we should have Hagrid go with us those Centaurs aren't the nicest to meet in a dark forrest, trust me."

"Well Firenze is nice enough."Blaise said.

"Wait till you meet the leader and the rest then tell me what you think."Hermione said starting to walk towards Hagrids.

They gathered the feathers then headed to the greenhouse.

"What kind of roots does it say we need?"Draco asked.

"A sycill root."Hermione answered. "They're the really thorny plants we're learning about in Herbology. They can heal and illness by their roots and sap, but the roots are so thorny that their hard to get. You can do this on your own Malfoy."

Draco grunted a displeased grunt but did it anyway.By the time he was done his hands were torn up so bad he could barely feel anything.Blaise tore the bottom of his tee-shirt and helpped Draco wrap his hands up till they got to Madame Pompfry.They gathered the fresh grass then headed to the openning of the forrest.

"Do we have to do this?Can't we go back and get Hagrid?"Hermione said. "Oh! I have an idea.We can get the fox fur from Hagrid and then we can just ask Firenze for some of his hair.See now we don't need to head into the forrest."

"That sounds good to me."Draco said "I need to see Madame Pompfry anyway."

"Alright lets go."Blaise said even though he was kinda dissappointed in not getting to go into the forrest.

Hermione was the first to run up to the castle delighted in getting out of having to go in there.

"Guess she's still really pissed at me."Draco said walking up with Blaise.

"I'll talk to her man. Let's just get you to the hospital wing and we'll have Mione gather the last 2 ingredience."

"That Finnigan has a thing for her you know."

Blaise nodded."I know, but don't worry.She doesn't like him."

Draco sighed with relief as they entered the castle.

* * *

Hermione walked to Firenzes office and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Hermione did so.

"Ah young Zambini what brings you here this evening?"Firenze said.

"I was wondering if I could ask a favor?"

Firenze nodded.

"See we need some hair for a potion that we have to brew, and it just so happens the hair we need has to be from a Centaur."

"Of course."Firenze said then plucked some of his hair and placed them in a vial for Hermione "I had vision from the stars about you."

"Really?"

"I though you should know that danger is coming for you.Soon.Your one true love will be the only one able to save you.Working together with the one who lived you shall triumph for the good."

"Is that all?"Hermione asked a little skitish.

"For now. Just watch your back."

"Thanks Professor.For everything."

Firenze nodded.Hermione met the others in the entrance hall.

"You look a little pale Mione what's up?"Ron asked.Draco and Blaise arrived at that moment and looked expectantly at Hermione with the others.

"Nothing.I'm just tired I guess. Let's turn these in after all tomorrow is gonna be a long day, and we all should have a good nights rest so we can consintrate better."

They all walked to Snapes office turned in their ingredience then headed to their perspective common rooms.


	10. a mix up

Hermione spent the next few days in the library trying to figure out what Firenze was talking about.Whatever it was ,it was bad. Ginny ran into the library and almost collided with Hermione in an isle trying to find a book.

"Gin chill, what's up?"

"There was a bulletin in the common rooms this morning.Since tomorrow we get to go to Hogsmeade Dumbledore is throwing a karioke party tonight for 5th years and up in the great hall. I don't know what karioke is but it sounds fun."

"Yeah if you like to make a fool of yourself."Hermione said smiling.Ginny gave her an odd look so Hermione continued.

"Karioke is a game, I guess.You pick a song off a list they give you and then you sing along with the music while the words are displayed on a screen.It's kinda fun if don't care what people think of your voice."

"I can't really sing but it's just for fun anyways.I think it'll be awesome."

"I guess it will. Is that why you came charging in here?"Hermione asked.

"Yea, or no. Blaise was looking for you and Harry, and Ron are both kinda ganging up on Draco.I don't know why but I think heads are gonna roll soon."

Hermione gave out a frustrated sigh before putting her book down and following Ginny to where the guys were.

"Draco you were never good enough for Her and you know it!"Ron yelled.

"Your just jealous that we had something that you'll never have!"Draco yelled back.

"GUYS!" Blaise said stepping between them "Hermione is a big girl she can choose for herself."

"Well all he did was betray her.He turned her over to He who must not be named."Ron said.

"I would never do that.I love Hermione and I lied to my father for her.Do you know what he'll do to me when he finds out?You might as well say I gave my life for hers."

Hermione came around the corner just as those words were spoken by Draco and stopped dead in her tracks.

"He lied for me."She whispered.

Blaise saw Hermione and walked over to her.

"I was gonna tell you as soon as I knew for sure."Blaise said to her.

"I totally judged him.How could I be so stupid?"She said as tears started."I gave up the best thing I ever had."

"He still loves you, and I'm sure he'll forgive you for jumpping to conclusions.We all jumpped to conclusions.I think we need to all start over."Blaise said hugging his sister.

Hermione shook her head "No I need to do something more than apologise.Can you get him to come to Karioke tonight?"

"Yeah we'll be there, why?"

"You'll see ,come on Ginny."Hermione wipped her tears and grabbed Ginny's hand taking her to Gryffindor tower.

Blaise walked back over to where Draco stood saring down Harry and Ron.

"Guys we all need to chill or we'll all lose Hermione out of our lives.She cares for us all, and you know that.We shouldn't have to make her choose between ueach of us when she can have us all."Blaise said.

"I guess Blaise is right.This is childish and immature."Harry said."Come on Ron lets go to the pitch for a while."

Ron agreed and walked away with Harry.Blaise grabbed Draco by the shoulders.

"Blaise all I need is one good punch and weasly would be out for the count."

"Yeah and that would win Hermione back how?"

Draco shrugged and walked away.

* * *

Later that night 5th year and up gathered in the Great Hall for the little party that Dumbledore was throwing for them.Hermione and Ginny came in after the music and singing already started.

"Are you really gonna do this?" Ginny asked looking around.

"I have to. If me making a fool of myself doesn't prove I love him then nothing will."Hermione said heading for the stage.Hermione picked out a song and walked to the microphone after Pansy was finished her rendition of Britney Spears 'Hit me baby'.

"Hey everyone.I just wanted to say something before my song started.I think this year we all kinda forgot what it is to be friends, and to find love.Well I found love this year and my friends wouldn't accept that.A lot has happened already this year and it's not even Christmas yet.I just wanted to say that Jumpping to conclusions is wrong and that real friends don't go against a friends heart, they accept it and go with the flow.I'm sorry for the conclusions that I jumpped to, and just remember: Life is a journey to take with friends.Without them your a lonly person on a forgotten highway going nowhere of importance."

The music started and Hermione automatically looked at Draco and smiled before Ginny joined her on the stage and they began to sing.

"_Time stops for noone, it moves on unaware_

_It's easy not to notice, it's easy not to care_

_Conversations circle, there's money changin hands_

_I've been standin in the middle, I've been caught up in the plan_

_But out of the confusion, the static, and the noise_

_You got my attention you make me wanna_

_Live, like it's the last moon rising_

_Scream, like there's noone there_

_Lose, all of my Deffences_

_I wanna hold you, touch you , love you like it's_

_The very last moment in time._

_It's seems like I woke up beneath a different sky_

_I'm drunk on what I'm seeing through these open eyes_

_All the little ways you move me_

_All the pieces you expose_

_The illusion I held on to, it's got me letting go_

_I just wanna stay here soaking up the rain_

_Falling all around me, wash the world away_

_Live like it's the last moon rising_

_Scream, Just like noone's there_

_Lose, all of my deffences_

_I wanna hold you, touch you, love you_

_Like it's the_

_Very last moment in time_

_Let me feel you next to me, Let me taste the breath you breath_

_Open up the space between us._

_I wanna hold you, touch you, love you Like it's the_

_Very last moment in time_"

After Hermione and Ginny finished there was a roar of applause, but all Hermione could do was look at Draco and mouth 3 words to him

_"I love you."_

Draco looked at Blaise."Did you tell her?"

Blaise shook his head "Nope. You did when you were arguing with Weasley."

Draco ran from Blaise to the side of the stage where Hermione was coming down.He held out his hand to help her down the last step and she smiled looking up at him.

"I am so sorry.I never should've judged you."Hermione said.

"It's okay.I think I would've thought the same thing in your position."Draco said smiling.

"Can we try again?"Hermione asked hopefully.

Draco smiled and then dragged Hermione over to Blaise.

"Draco?"Hermione protested.

"I wanna do this right."Draco said haulting infront of Blaise.

"Blaise I love your sister, and want your permission to date her.I will not betray your trust, and I wouldn't hurt her for all the money in the world."

"Your right son. You wont...We will."

Draco, and Hermione turned with everyone else to see Lucius Malfoy standing at the Great Hall doors with several death eaters.

"You have done well Young Zambini."Lucius said.

Hermione looked at her brother "Blaise?"

Blaise walked over to Her with a evil smile on his face "Your suppose to be the smartest witch in our year, yet you couldn't even see the change in your brother."

Hermione caught on quick "So who are you really?How much Polyjuice Potion have you had?"

"You'll see soon."Blaise said then in an instance he changed.

"I can't believe it.You were suppose to be my friend."Draco said wrapping his arms around Hermione protectively.

"What can I say, the Dark Lord's offer was better." Goyle said smirking.

"Death Eaters gather all the children into the Dungeons the teachers will be waking from their little sleep potion that we gave to them at dinner soon, and I'm sure when they find their wands gone and their precious Dumbledore nowhere in sight, they'll at least want to know the children are safe. For now."Lucius ordered. "Now Son hand her over!"

Draco stepped infront of her "NEVER! You'll have to kill me first."

Lucius smirked "That can be arranged, but for now you can join your friend Zambini in the Lords Dungeon."

Death Eaters grabbed Hermione as well as Draco separating them.

"Draco!"

"Hermione. I'll come back for you...I promise."Draco said as he was dragged out of the castle.

"Take Potter to our Lord as well as his little red headed friend."Lucius said before casting a spell on Hermione and leaving with her.

Harry and Ron looked at each other as they were ushered out by 4 Death Eaters.

"This whole thing was a setup."Ron whispered.

"I know. Now we have to figure out a way to save ourselves as well as Malfoy, and Zambini."Harry said.

"And Hermione."

Harry nodded.They were taken outside where they met up with a port key, and then in a whisp they found themselves in a holding cell with Draco in a cell across from them, and an unconsious Blaise in a cell next to them.


	11. New powers revieled

**Author's note:Sorry it took so long to reveiw.I've been trying to get onto the page in order to upload my story but it wouldn't let me log in.No fear though, it let me on this evening.So here's a new chapter and another will be on the way soon**

**peace

* * *

**

Hermione woke up and when her vision cleared she saw where she was, and started to slightly panick.She checked to see if the door was secure and to her dissmay it was.

"There's no use to try and escape."

Hermione turned to see Lucius "What am I doing here?Let me go or you will regret it!"

"A lot of talk for a small girl trapped in a cell.My Master will be here soon, and then we will destroy you and you friends.Especially my son, and that Potter boy.Draco will regret the day he went against me."Lucius then turned and walked out leaving Hermione alone to dwell on her thoughts.

A tear escaped her ey as the one thought she tried not to think popped into her head.

"_This is how it ends. We all die together._"

Harry and Ron sat quietly in their cell tring to come up with a way to escape.Draco was just brought back by two death eaters and was badly beaten up.He had a black eye and a busted lip to go along with the bruises and cuts all over his body.Blaise came to while Draco was taken to his father and was now pacing back and forth.

"Draco did they say anything about Hermione?"Blaise finally asked.

"Yeah, but it was probably all lies.They said she was suffering worse than I.I think she's okay though because if she was suffering then all the death eaters plus my father wouldn't have been there using me as a punch bag."Draco said continuing to wipe his lip and flinch in pain as he moved.

"Guys we need to try to think of a way to get out of here and get to Hermione."Harry said standing up and testing the bars on his cell.

"No offence Potter but don't you think if we could get out we would have already."Blaise said stopping his pacing to look at Harry.

"I think if we all work together we can get out of this.I mean look at all the stuff Ron, Hermione, and I got out of together."

"He has a point."Draco said. "Add two more to their group and we should be able to do something."

"But Hermione's not here, and what about the prophecy about her.There's no way Voldemort is gonna let her live very long."Ron said finally joining the conversation.

Harry finally came to a conclusion "Okay this is what were gonna do..."

Hermione sat on the floor of her cell with her head in her hands.

"I have to get out of here, and get to the guys."She said quietly to herself.

The door bursted open and in walked Lucius along with two death Eaters dragging in...

"MOM!"

They threw Sarah to the floor, and Hermione couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.

"Here's what were gonna do. You join us and defeat Potter, you, your mother, and your brother live.You don't join us and she'll be the first to go."He said pointing his wand at her.

"Don't do it Mione. Defeat them."Sarah said in a low voice that was barely audiable.

"How do I know I can trust you?"Hermione asked.

"It's your choice."

Hermione looked at her mother then back at Lucius "Fine.I'll help you."

Lucius smirked as the two Death Eaters let her out of her cell.He then Looked at Sarah and raised his wand.

"Avada Kadavra."

"NO! You promised!"Hermione said through tears as her mother turned ghost white.

Lucius turned and looked at her "You should've known better.Bring her."

The two Death Eaters grabbed her by her arms.Hermione couldn't feel anything, but an unspeakable rage, and just as quick as the death Eaters grabbed her they let her go.

Lucius turned around when he didn't hear any footsteps, and saw Hermione glowing red like fire.Her eyes jerked up at him, and the doors closed behind him.He tried to raise his wand towards her but found that he couldn't move.It was like he was frozen.Hermione raised a hand and his wand broke into flames causing him to drop it.She walked past him, and at that moment knew where to go in order to find the guys.

Harry came up with the perfect plan or at least a close enough plan to try to get them free, and it was time to put it to work.

They started with the diversion causing a few Death Eaters to come in.Harry was lieing on the floor of the cell with Ron on top of him choking him to death as he tried to get free.

"Stop that!"One Death Eaters shouted openning the cell and entering.Just as he did Ron lunged at him causing his wand to fall, and giving Harry the opportunity to get up, and grab it.

He pointed the wand at the remaining Death Eaters freezing them on sight.Ron Punched out the one Death Eater, and then grabbed the keys , and after Harry and Ron locked the Death Eaters in their cell they let Draco, and Blaise out.

They walked down a corridor when they heard running footsteps approaching Harry held the wand out ready to attack.The footsteps were getting closer, and closer, all the boys could feel their hearts pounding, and just when they couldn't take the suspense anymore they finally saw the culprit.

Hermione ran till she couldn't breath anymore, all she felt was pain, and anguish.Her mother was dead before she even got the chance to really know her.Hermione ran, and when she turned a corner she ran straight into Harry.

"Mione!"Draco said grabbing her into his arms where she cried.Blaise kneeled down beside her while Harry, and Ron kept a lookout for Death Eaters.

"Mione what happened?"Blaise asked."It's okay it's really me this time."

Hermione looked at him "Mom's dead.Lucius killed her."

Draco couldn't believe his father would kill one of their own.Blaise was speechless.

"Guys I'm sorry to interrupt but we gotta move, and fast.We still need to free the school."Ron said.Everyone nodded, and began to walk down an empty corridor hoping to find away out.

They heard footsteps coming their way, but found a door to hide behind.

"Hey portkeys.We can make one for Hogwarts, and get back there quick."Blaise said.

"I'll do it."Hermione said grabbing a pen and saying a spell."Okay everyone grab on.It'll take us straight to the dungeons.They wont expect that."

Everyone grabbed hold,and a second later they were standing in the school dungeons causing many Death Eaters to have to look twice.Hermione grabbed the keys setting the professors free while Ron openned the trunk holding their wands.He threw all the Professors a wand while the Death Eaters made a run for it.

"Your five free the other students while we make sure the school is clear of all danger."

Dumbledore said.

When everyone was free and assembled in the Great Hall Dumbledore stood to make his speech.

"I know this has been a trying time for all of us, but we knew it would come. I'm leaving up to you all to decide if you want to stay or leave for this wont be our last encounter with Voldemort, and his Death Eaters.This was the beginning, and now the war has begun. I believe if we all stand united then we will win, but that is for all of you to decide.You may all return to you common rooms.For now we have extra spells around the school that should alert us if any danger is close.We are safe for now.If you chose to leave the train will be leaving in 2 days, tell your head of house, and arrangments will be made."With that said Dumbledore along with a few Professors left to do rounds around the school while all the students went to the common rooms.

Hermione ran to catch up with Dumbledore causing Draco,Blaise,Harry, and Ron to follow her.

"Professor I need to speak with you please.It's important."Hermione said catching up.

"Go wait in my office.I'll be there shortly."

Hermione nodded, and with the guys following in tow they headed for his office to wait.

After 45 minutes of waiting Dumbledore finally showed up, and sat down by his desk.

"What is your trouble Miss Zambini?"

"When Lucius Killed our mother something happened.I felt this feeling I never felt before and then I started to feel really hot.With just a wave of my hand I froze Lucius, and caught his wand on fire."

"That will be the power the prophecy foretold.You will need to learn how to harness this before it consumes you."

Hermione nodded "Yes sir.What are Blaise and I to do now?"

"I will see what I can do."Professor Dumbledore said.

"Actually Professor, if Blaise agrees, I think I know a couple that will take us both in."

Dumbledore smiled, and nodded.


	12. A first time

Mrs.Granger was walking through the kitchen looking for her husbands keys yelling back and forth at each other.Trying to act like they never had a daughter for 16 years, and act as normal as possible.

"Ken your keys should be in your pocket, are you sure you checked them?"

"Yes Becky I think I can manage to check my own pockets, which I did and...I found them."

Becky shook her head and was heading for the livingroom with the laundry basket when the door bell sounded.She put the basket down on a chair in the hall and went to answer the door.

"Oh my god."

"Hi."

"Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, and then was almost knocked off her feet when Becky wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"I've missed you so much Mione.Are you okay?"Becky asked seeing a couple boys standing behind Hermione.

Hermione nodded then shook her head "No um, Voldemort had someone kill Sarah.Blaise and I don't have anybody else we can go to."

"Hermione?"

"You said you always wanted a child, well how about two.We don't want to be split up."Hermione said looking into Becky's eyes.

Becky looked at Hermione then out at Blaise before smiling.

"Welcome home."

Hermione squealed with glee as she almost squashed Becky in a hug. Blaise came up and joined them while Harry, Draco, and Ron stayed back.

"I know that squeal anywhere."Ken said coming down the stairs."Hermione?What are you both doing here?"He asked grabbing her up in a hug.

"They're moving in."Becky said with a smile "We have our daughter back, plus a son."

Ken smiled and looked at them "I've always wanted a son, and now we have twins could this day get any better?"

"Actually."Hermione said then ran to grab Draco's hand and drag him inside. "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Draco Malfoy."

"Boyfriend?"Ken asked.Blaise just nodded as did Harry, and Ron.

Ken acted like he was fixing his shirt and like he was macho "I guess it's time for me to play the grilling father.Follow me dear boy."He noticed Draco give Hermione a kinda confused look "Don't worry you'll live."

Hermione laughed a little while Blaise put his arm around her shoulder "I think I'm gonna like Mr.Granger."

"Now he's dad to us, and Becky's mom.This has definatly been one hell of a year so far.I lose my parents to gain my mom and brother, then I lose my mom to gain my brother and my parents again."

Blaise nodded in understanding.

"Hermione how is this gonna work?"Becky asked.

"Dumbledore took care of everything."

* * *

When they got back to the castle that evening They sat down on the steps outside the front entrance.

"So when do you start training with Moody?"Harry asked.

"Next week.I guess the war is finally starting."Hermione said laying her head in Draco's lap.

Everyone nodded and then after a few minutes decided to head up to their rooms and go to sleep.

"Hey Hermione can you stick around?"Draco asked when they entered the entrance hall.

"Sure. I'll see you guys in the morning."She said to Harry and Ron who nodded and walked to Gryffindor tower.

"I'll see you both at breakfast.I'm beat."Blaise said heading downstairs to the Slytherin common room.

Draco wrapped his arms around her when they were finally alone.

"It feels like forever since I've done this."

Hermione just made a little noise for an answer.

"I really love you."Draco said pulling her face up to his so he could kiss her lips.

"Let's go find an empty room for some privacy."Hermione said when the kiss broke.

"What? Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything."Hermione said with a smile.

Draco grabbed her hand and they walked to the prefect break room which was completly disserted and after put a locking charm on the door as well as a silencing charm He led her over to the couch.

They started off kissing but that soon turned into touching.Hermione felt his fingers on the outside of her panties when her finally went under her skirt.Draco looked at her for confirmation before he continued ,and after receiving it he moved her panties to the side and gently slid one finger into her openning.Hermione gasped a little at this new feeling but relaxed almost immediatly.Draco started moving his finger in and out of her rapidly before he added a second finger.After he felt her reach a climax he pulled her down a little on the sofa, and removed her panties all together.He removed his pants and boxers along with his shirt before he removed the rest of her clothes, and settled on top of her.

"Are you sure your ready for this?"He asked.

Hermione nodded and grabbed his shoulders bracing herself for his entrance.Draco found her openning and tried to slid in without causing her to much pain but of course being her first time it was impossible to get around it.Hermione gasped and a few tears reached her eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?"He asked before he started to really get into it.

"No, just go slow."

Draco nodded, and started at a slow rythem pumping in and out of her.After a while the pain finally went away, and a look of pleasure was seen on her face.Draco started to speed up a little getting Hermione to moan a little with enjoyment.Finally before they both climaxed together Hermione started to grind her hips with him.After they both reached their point Draco fell with exhaustion on top of her while Hermione laid in contentment.

"You do know you'll be sore tomorrow."Draco said.

"Yeah, but it was all worth it."

They cleaned up a little and got dressed then headed for their perspective common rooms with pure happiness written all over their faces.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Hermione and draco couldn't help but look at each other and smile.

"So Mione what are you so happy about?"Ron asked.

"Nothing. Just in a good mood I guess.Not even having potions first period could break my mood."

"Well I wish we all felt the same."Harry said standing up and grabbing his bag while the others followed.They met Blaise and Draco out in the entrance hall.Hermione gave him a kiss before they started walking to class together.

Seamus was already sitting at their table with his notes out when they entered class.

"Hey Seamus how are you this morning?"Hermione asked sitting down beside him.

"Pretty good. Ginny asked me out, and I said yes."

"Ginny?As in my sister Ginny?"Ron asked.

"That'd be the one. We're going to Hogsmeade together next trip.If we still get to go that is.If not we'll think of something."

"You want a fat lip?"Ron asked causing Seamus to laugh.

"Ron chill. She was gonna grow up sometime."Harry said.

"Yeah, but why now?"

"Hey dude, I had to deal with my sister dating. Get use to it. At least it's not your best friend."Blaise said.

"Hey!"Draco said throwing his pen at Blaise.

Everyone laughed until Snape called the class to order.

After class, and lunch Draco decided he and Hermione needed some time alone so they headed for a tree by the lake where they could just be together.

"Christmas vacation are you going home?"Draco asked.

"I think Blaise and I are but I'm not sure. The Granger's sometimes go away for business so we may be staying here.Why do you ask?"

"I'm staying here, but maybe if you go home I can come visit?"

"Well maybe we can do one better, and you can spend christmas with us."Hermione said excitedly.

"Hermione I don't want to intrude."

"You never do."Hermione said leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

Voldemort looked into the crystal ball "Soon your happiness will end along with your lives." 


	13. A problem

December 24th

Hermione and Blaise stayed behind for christmas because the Grangers had a convention in America, and the kids couldn't attend.Draco was estatic about that because now he ,and Hermione could spend Christmas together.Harry,Ron, and Ginny stayed behind also.

Hermione got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower so she could get ready for the day.She let the water cascade down her back thinking of everything her, and Draco shared together when she started to get a quezy feeling in her stomach.She took a couple deep breaths waiting for it to go away but it didn't and before long she was throwing up in the shower.Luckily she hadn't eaten anything yet.When she was done she cleaned the shower out as well as bathed herself again then she got out, dried off, and got dressed for the day.She put on a pair of flared jeans, and a bright red sweater, she pulled her hair up on top of her head, added her shoes then walked down to breakfast.Since only a few were staying behind everyone was sitting at the same table, and the teacher's made sure they did by clearing out the other table making only one available.

"Hey Mione.How are you this morning?" Ginny asked when Hermione sat by her.

"Okay."Hermione looked at the food on the table and lost her appittite instantly.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No actually I have a big essay to write for Arithmacy so I'm just gonna go get started on that."Hermione said grabbing a few peaces of dry toast on her way out, and headed for the library.

Harry, Ron, Draco, and Blaise got down to breakfast at the same time that morning, but saw that Hermione wasn't there.

"Hey Gin have you seen Mione?"Ron asked.

"Yeah she went to start on her essay for Arithmacy."

The guys sat down for breakfast, and then after went to find Hermione in the library.

* * *

Hermione had her head down on a table and was asleep when the guys found her in the back of the library.Draco walked up to the table and kissed her forehead which caused her to stir, and rub her eyes before lifting her head off the table.

"Hey sleepy head.I thought you were writting your essay."Blaise teased as he sat down across from her and the other sat down in empty chairs.

"I don't feel good today. I think I'm gonna go lay down, and then I'll start my essay later."Hermione said laying her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Maybe you should go see Madame Pompfry."Draco said a little concerned.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you guys at lunch, okay?"

The guys nodded, and decided to go outside to the quittich pitch for a while.

* * *

Hermione was walking from the Hospital wing with her head down when she ran into Ginny again.

"Hey Mione.Are you okay?"

"Um, Yeah I'm good, just tired. I just saw Madame Pompfry, and I have the flu so if you see the guys can you tell them that I'll just see them tomorrow?"

Ginny nodded and watched Hermione walk toward Gryffindor tower.

Hermione walked to her room, and laid on her bed falling right to sleep.

* * *

Christmas came and went and before long there was only 3 days left in Vacation before all the students would return.They guys noticed that Hermione was becoming distant, but couldn't figure out why.She wouldn't really talk to them if there was anything bothering her so they just pinned it on her feeling fluish.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and could tell she looked pale right away.She put on some light make up and got dressed then decided to join the guys down at breakfast.

"Good morning guys."She said sitting down by Draco.

"Look, she lives. You been so distant lately we thought you hated us."Harry said smiling.

"I had the flu but it's all gone. I hope. I'm sorry if I was ignoring you all, but I'm back now."

"See we took the quiet for granted."Ron said causing the other guys to laugh.

"Ha, ha."Hermione said rolling her eyes and filling her plate.

Draco leaned over and kissed her cheek."I missed you."

Hermione turned her head so her lips could meet his."I missed you too."

They ate breakfast and decided to spend sometime together playing in the snow out on the grounds of Hogwarts.

* * *

After dinner that evening Hermione told the guys she'd see them dinner, and headed down to seeMadame Pompfry.

"Come in dear and close the door."Madame Pompfry said then motioned for her to set on the bed.Hermione sat down and waited for the nurse to come over to her.

"Have you told anyone yet?"Madame Pompfry asked.

"No.I just want to keep this to myself for now."

Madame Pompfry nodded. "Understandable.I will have to tell the Headmaster of the situation."

"Will I have to leave school?"

"I see no reason."

Hermione looked up at that moment "I still can't believe it.Me, Hermione Granger is pregnant.When am I do?"

"End of June. Your going into your second trimester now."Madame Pompfry then walked to a cabinet, and got out a book handing it to Hermione."This book will explain everything your going through."

Hermione took the book and gathered her stuff she walked to her room. She had a lot of things to think about, and one of them was how to tell Draco, her friends, and family about her predictament.

"Blaise is definatly going to blow a fuse."She said to herself as the tears started to spring to her eyes as she entered the empty common room.

**Author's note:I know this chapter was kinda boring but it'll fit in the end.I'm sorry if this chapter sucked.I'll make up for it in the next one.Thanks for reading and for your reviews .**

**Peace**


	14. A scare for everyone

Everyone came back from the holidays, and things resumed to normal, as normal as things can get.

Hermione acted as normal as she could while keeping her secret.She was thankful that she wasn't starting to show yet, and she was looking up concealments to use for when she did begin to show.

They were just finishing their project in potions one evening when Hermione started to feel a little dizzy.She got up to leave the library with Blaise and Draco since Harry, Ron, and Seamus had practice when the room really began to spin.She grabbed Blaise's shoulder to steady herself and after a few seconds it went away.

"Hey, are you okay?" Blaise asked holding onto her arm.

"Yeah. Just got a little dizzy.Probably because I haven't eaten today."

"Well then let's go grab some lunch."

Hermione nodded and they walked to the great hall.She ate as much as she could then decided to go see how the guys practice was coming along.She walked out to the pitch and climbed to the top of the bleachers to sit down.She was watching the guys do all sorts of new moves when her dizziness started to come back.The pitch started to spin and her breathing started to get a little heavy.She closed her eyes to try and stop the dizziness but it only made it worse.She tried to get Harry or Ron's attention but when she stood she got a sharp pain in lower abdomen.She grabbed her stomach and sat back down quick.

Seamus noticed Hermione and pointed the guys in her direction.They saw her try to stand up but she lost her footing and before either of the guys could reach her she fell down the stairs going to the ground Harry sped up on his broom as fast as he could and caught her before her head bashed into the ground.He landed laying her head gently in his lap.

"Someone get Madame Pompfry now!" Harry ordered. "It'll be okay Mione. I promise you'll be okay."

Hermione looked up at Harry's blurry face "Harry it hurts."

"I know Mione, I know."Harry said kissing her forhead.

"Is my baby going to be okay?Harry I think something's wrong with the baby."

"Hermione what are you talking about?"Ron asked.

"I'm so sorry. I never told you.I didn't tell anyone."Hermione said beginning to cry and fade in and out of consiousness.

"What didn't you tell Hermione?"Harry asked seeing the Mediwitch running towards them.

"I'm pregnant."She said then completly passed out.

Both Harry, and Ron looked at each other to shocked to really speak.

"Out of my way."Madame Pompfry said clearing a path for her to work."What happened?"

"She fell down the stairs."Ron said.

"We have to get her up to the Infirmiry now. "Madame Pompfry conjured up a stretcher and then levitated Hermione on to it, levitating it up to the castle.Harry and Ron followed and waited in the waiting room.

Draco and Blaise heard what happened and hauled ass up to the hospital wing seeing Harry and Ron in the waiting room.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Draco asked trying to catch his breath.

"She fell down the bleacher stairs."Harry said not looking him in the face.

"They haven't said if she's okay yet or not."Ron said.

It was quiet for a few minutes before anyone spoke again, and it wasn't nice conversation.Harry stood up abruptly and looked Draco right in the face.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't either of you say anything?"

"Tell you what Potter? I don't know what your talking about, and I don't like your tone of voice."

"Oh don't play dumb.You knew she was pregnant, now why didn't either of you say anything?Also I don't care if you like my tone or not, one of my best friends could be in very bad condition right now."

"She's what?"Draco asked sitting down after all the feeling went away from his legs.

"When she fell she said she thought something was wrong with the baby before she passed out. Are you saying you didn't know?"Ron asked.

"I swear she never told me. Why didn't she tell me?"

Blaise picked Draco up bt his shirt and slammed him into the wall "You got my sister pregnant! Are you nuts, she's only 16.!"

"I'm sorry man, I didn't know she was pregnant."Draco said and then he did something that noone ever thought they'd see him do. Draco Malfoy cried.

Blaise losened his hold and placed his hands on both of Draco's shoulders. "I'm sorry man. Things are gonna be okay. You have your friends to help."

Draco nodded and wipped his face."I'm sorry I lost it."

"You have good reason too. I think anyone in your position would be scared out of his mind."Ron said then almost choked.He was feeling sorry for a Malfoy.

"Just think of what Hermione's going through right now. Your scared, and yet she's been keeping this a secret for who knows how long now, and noone was there for her."Harry said looking at the doors that Hermione was laying behind.

* * *

They waited for hours before Madame Pompfry came out.

"She's stable, and lucid which is good.We checked over her vitals and did ex-rays, there doesn't seem to be any damage to her spine or nerves so she's not paralyzed.She should be up and about in a few weeks."

"What about the baby?"Blaise asked.

"She finally told you all?"

"No. At least I don't think she knows she did.She said something was wrong with the baby when she was laying in my lap."Harry said.

"We had a mid wife witch come over from St.Mungos to check the baby, and she thinks that she should be okay.Hermione will probably be on bedrest for a while."

"She?"Draco said

"Yes Mr.Malfoy, Miss.Zambini is having a baby girl."Madame Pompfry said with a slight smile before going back into the Wing and allowing the boys to enter.She pointed them to her bedside, and then let them have some privacy.

Hermione looked up when she heard them enter."I'm sorry if I scared anyone."

"It's okay."Draco said sitting by her bedside and grabbing her hand.Draco looked into her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me we're going to have a baby?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want anyone to be mad, or upset, or dissappointed in me.I thought you'd be mad."

"Never."Draco said kissing her forehead.Hermione then looked at the others.

"Please don't hate me."She pleaded.

"We never could."Harry said smiling.

"I guess I'm going to be an uncle."Blaise said "And I know everything I'm going to teach her."

"Her?"Hermione asked.

"Yeah Madame Pompfry told us it was a girl."Ron said.

"Is that okay with you?"Hermione asked Draco.

"I can't wait.So when are you due?"

"End of July I believe."

"Make it July 31st."Harry said causing Hermione to laugh.

The guys left after Madame Pompfry ushered them out stating Hermione needed her sleep.They walked down the corridor silently but Blaise broke that silence before they split in their different directions.

"You know what, we've been getting along pretty good so far. I think for Hermione sake, and my neices we should all call a truce."

"Good idea Zambini, but I thought we already made a silent truce."Harry said.

"Well now it's not silent."

The guys all agreed and then went to their own common rooms.

* * *

In a hidden castle far on the other end of Hogwarts Voldemort was smiling for once.

"This child may be the one to bring me back to power."He then laughed causing his followers to tremble.

Back at Hogwarts Harry awoke with a start "Hermione?"

Harry jumpped out of bed and ran straight toDumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when Harry came busting through.

"I'm sorry Professor but it's important."Harry said.

"It's okay.What seems to be the problem?"Dumbledore asked offering Harry a seat.

"I had another dream about Voldemort Sir.I think he's going to go after Hermione, and her baby.You did know about the baby right?"

"Yes Harry I know of Miss.Zambini's predictament. I just heard from Madame Pompfry that Miss.Zambini was ordered bedrest for a while till the midwife from ST.Mungos feel they are both strong enough to get along. Now we just need to find out why Voldemort would want them, and when he's planning to strike."


	15. A surprise and news

**A/N: I'm trying to finish this story by the end of this week.I'm moving to Texas and I didn't want to leave this story unfinished because I don't know when I'll be getting the internet working there.I hope the story ends good, and as soon as I get the internet up and running in Texas I'll be back to writing.**

**Peace

* * *

**

March 4th

Hermione was starting her fifth month and now the whole school knew.She was finally allowed off bedrest as long as she didn't over stress herself.Not to many people gave her much greif about her being pregnant, but some seemed very happy, and excited for her. Her parents weren't to happy at first but after much talk with Draco and Hermione they mellowed out as much as they could. Just like Draco told them "There is a little girl growing inside of your daughter who is going to make her presence known this summer, and you both are just gonna have to deal."

Hermione was starting to show but just barely.Madame Pompfry said it was probably because the baby is going to be very small.

Harry still hadn't told Hermione about his dream.He only told Blaise,Ron, and Draco, and they were doing everything they could to keep Hermione and the baby safe without her knowing about it. Harry didn't want her to stress over it, he didn't want anything to happen to the baby.

Hermione was sitting in the library reading a book on delivery, and what to expect when Ginny came burting through the doors.

"Ginny, what in the..."

"Come down to the Great Hall quick !"Ginny said.

"Why? What's happened?"Hermione said standing up, and following ginny out of the doors and down to the Great hall.

"It's terrible. Wait till you see."

They reached the doors and Ginny pushed Hermione through.

"SURPRISE !"

Hermione put her hands up to her mouth as she saw students from all house gathered in the great hall, and a banner hanging infront of the teachers table that said

"IT's A GIRL !''

"Thank you. Everyone."Hermione said as she kissed Draco on the lips and her brother on the cheek.

Harry brought her the first gift "This is for both of you since I didn't know what to buy an expectant mother or a baby girl.

Hermione openned the gift and smiled as she pulled out a braclet that said "Worlds best friend and mother" and then she pulled out a baby braclet that said "Baby Girl" on it.

Hermione hugged Harry tight "I love it. Thank you."

Draco and Blaise pulled a big gift over to her.

"This is from the four of us."Draco said

Hermione pullde the cover off it to show a white crib with little pink ruffled blankets and stuffed animals in it.

"It's so beautiful. I love it."

"And heres something from all the girls in Gryffindor."Ginny said as she and Lavender brought two big baskets over to her.They were filled with little girly dresses and toys, bottles, and diapers.

"I know we don't get along with you or anyone in Gryffindor for that matter, but here'ssomething from some of us Slytherins."Pansy said shocking Hermione and everyone else in the Great Hall.

Hermione openned it and was completly shocked. Inside was a port-a-crib decked out in pink stars, and a baby swing that said 'A little hope goes a long way' across it.

Hermione smiled "I just thought of what her name should be."

Everyone listened intently.

"Miracle Hope Zambini Malfoy. Because it's a Miracle we're all getting a long right now which took some Hope from a Zambini and a Malfoy."

"I think it's a beautiful name."Blaise said hugging his sister

"Maybe she's the miracle the school was looking for when it came to house unity."Draco said smiling.

After openning up more gifts Hermione was thoughly exhausted and decided to go to bed early.

The guys gathered in the Gryffindor common room.

"Have we found anything out about Voldemort's plan or when he's going to attack?"Ron asked.

"No. Dumbledore can't seem to come up with anything."Harry said.

"He's probably gonna attack when she goes into labor. What better way to steal a baby then when it's born."Blaise said.

"No. They'll take her to have the baby there. I just know it, and then they'll kill her."Draco said."She's too powerful to keep alive.The baby will be just as powerful and in their hands that'll be their advantage."

"We should try to talk Hermione into going to Grimauld Place till after we defeat Voldemort.She'll be safe there."Harry said but then countered "Of course it's written that she helps defeat him so that won't work."

"We gotta figure something out."Draco said getting frustrated.

"We will."Blaise said determined.

Hermione heard everything when she wanted to get a drink, and she couldn't believe her ears.They kept everything from her.She placed a hand on her stomach and took a deep breath before returning to her room.

* * *

"I must have that child !"Voldemort hissed causing the castle to shake along with some of his Death Eaters.

"The child isn't dur for a while now Master. We will have a plan by then."Peter said bowing at his Master's feet.

"I will kill that girl, and then her child will be theend of the light."

"Master."Lucius said walking through the doors. "I think I may have a plan. I just have to get to my son in order for it to work."

"Due tell Lucius."

Lucius smiled and started to tell his plan in detail."

* * *

Hermione awoke early that day so she could be early for her appointment with Madame Pompfry.She was walking down the hall when draco caught up with her.

"What are you doing up so early?"She asked.

"Hey I care about you and the baby, and I'm gonna be there at every appointment till the day she dies."

"Draco, really."Hermione said with a smile.

"Well maybe not that long but you know what I mean. I don't want to miss anything."

Hermione nodded and they walked hand in hand to the hospital wing.

"Well Hermione your progressing nicely. Your baby is a little small, but she's healthy so theres no need for alarm.The only thing is I was checking everything and the placenta isn't where it should be. That just means your gonna have to have this child through a c-section instead of normally."Madame Pompfry said.

"What happens if I have her normally.?"Hermione asked wanting to know everything.

"Well because of where your placenta is lying if you were to go into labor and have her normally you could bleed out, and die, but also the baby could die from loss of blood.We'll scedule your c-section at next months appointment, and then if you go into labor before your c-section we'll just have to do an emergency c-section and get the baby out quick.You'll be fine and you'll be closely monitored now. Don't worry your in good hands."

"I know. I'll try not to worry."

"Madame will she and the baby be okay with the c-section?"Draco asked before he and Hermione left.

"Yes Mr.Malfoy. Your daughter will be fine and so will Miss Zambini."

They decided to take a walk outside and sit by the lake so they could talk about this together, and get their feelings out.Either way you looked at it, all they could do was worry about the baby, and Hermione no matter how much the nurse could sugar coat things. This was a bad situation.

* * *

Ginny, and Hermione were putting the baby's things away later on that evening when Ginny asked a question that Hermione had been ignoring for sometime.

"Hey Mione are you and Draco gonna get married now?"

"I don't know. I don't want to marry just for the baby. I know he loves me, and that she deserves us both but I would feel like I'm making him marry me, and I'm not."

"I understand that. You both should only get married if it's what you truly want.You'll both love her either way."

"I guess though with the way things are we'll be staying with my parents till I get a job. Mom said she'd keep the baby while I'm at school, and Dumbledore said I could floo home every evening to care for her. Draco can visit when he wants, and then we'll just take things as they come."

"Why not bring the baby to school with you?"

"Because I don't want to be a burden. My mom thinks it'll be better this way, and well at least I know she's being looked after properly while I'm in class."

Ginny nodded in understandment.

* * *

"Well Lucius we'll put your plan into work at the end of june. Grab her at home when shes vulnerable, with those muggles."Voldemort said smiling his nasty smile.

"Do you think she'll come willingly?"Peter asked.

"Who cares. She'll come either way or I'll kill her, and her daughter at the same time."Lucius said.

"Don't forget I need this child. She must live only to deliver and then you can kill her."

"Yes Master."Lucius said bowing slightly.

"Leave, and make the arrangments."

Lucius left along with Peter.


	16. Almost

May 12th

Hermione was walking down to the great hall to meet Harry, and Ron when she felt the most exhillerating feeling she would ever feel...The baby kicked for the first time.

Harry and Ron came out into the hall to see Hermione holding her stomach and ran over to her.

"Mione are you okay?"Ron asked.

Hermione looked up with a smile on her face. "She kicked."

Harry placed a hand on her stomach "Can I feel."

Hermione nodded and put her hand over Harry's after a few seconds the baby kicked again.

"Awesome."He said with a smile.

"Are we still going for a walk outside?"Ron asked.

Hermione nodded and they both led her outside.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a mom in a couple months."Hermione said as they walked around the lake.

"We can't either. I guess we never thought that in the future we would have separate lives."Ron said."I guess we are growing up."

"Maybe sooner than we were suppose to."Hermione said rubbing her belly. "But everything happens for a reason."

"Hey where are Blaise and Draco?They never let you out of their sight."Harry joked.

"Oh they went to Hogsmeade with Dumbledore for some reason they wouldn't say."

Harry and Ron gave each other a look and smiled at each other.

* * *

Draco, Blaise, and Dumbledore walked into a shop in Hogsmeade and browsed the glass cases for the perfect gift for Hermione.

"Draco are you sure you wanna do this?"Blaise asked.

"Yes. I love her and I want her to be safe.This is the only way I know how."

"Headmaster please tell him there are other ways."Blaise pleaded.

"Mr Zambini I think Mr Malfoy is going in the right direction.Look what saved Mr Potter."

Blaise shook his head in defeat.Draco finally found what he was looking for.

"Can I see that ring please?"He asked. The Clerk picked the ring up and handed it to him.

Draco looked it over and then smiled in satisfaction. "Perfect."

"Can I size that for you sir?"The clerk asked.

"Yeah, a size 5 please."

The clerk waved his wand and sized the ring then rang Draco up for the ring.The guys left and Dumbledore made one stop for an errand of his own before they headed to the castle.

* * *

Hermione,Harry, and Ron were sitting on the bench when Draco, Blaise, and Professor Dumbledore approached them.

"Good afternoon."Professor Dumbledore said.

" Afternoon."Hermione, Harry, and Ron said in unison.

"So what did you have to do in Hogsmeade?"Hermione asked Draco as he kissed her hello.

"Just ran some errands."Draco answered then dropped down on one knee infront of her.

"Draco?"

"Don't worry I'm not proposing."Draco said pulling abox out of his pocket."What I'm giving you is a symbol of my undying love for you, and a promise that when we're ready I'll ask you to be my wife."He openned the box and showed her the ring.

Hermione took it from the box and looked at it with a smile.Draco took it from her placed it on her finger then kissed her hand.

"I put a charm of love around it so if you ever question my love for you just ask the ring, and it'll show you the truth."

"Thank you."Hermione said giving him a kiss.

"Okay, break it up."Blaise said causing everyone to laugh.

"Now Miss Zambini here is my gift for you and the baby."Professor Dumbledore said handing her a bag.

"Thank you Professor, but you didn't have to."Hermione openned the bag, and pulled out a white lace dress for the baby with a bonnet and shoes to match, a stuffed bear, and the she pulled out a crystal on a chain.

"That my dear is a alert crystal.If your by yourself, and any danger is near that'll let you know so you can find help. It'll also alert the crystal in my hand so we can find you.It will protect you."

"Thank you sir. Is this because Voldemort is after me and my baby?"

All the guys mouths dropped open.

"I'm not stupid guys. I heard you all talking in the common room a few weeks back."

"Well I bid you all good day."Dumbledore said heading to the castle.

"Good day professor."They all said in unison.

"Why didn't you say you knew?"Blaise asked.

"I didn't want you to know that I heard because you all seemed to be trying to keep me in the dark, and I know you had your reasons."

"We just want you safe."Harry said.

"I know. I better go I have to see Madame Pompfry to schedule my c-section.Then you'll all know when Hope is going to grace us with her presence."Hermione walked to the Hospital wing with Draco hand in hand.

* * *

Madame Pompfry examined Hermione and then sat her and Draco down at her desk.

"Now Hermione everything looks great.I think it'll be okay to schedule your surgery for say July 10th.Thats a good two weeks before your due so the baby should be fine."

"Ok. So do I just go straight to St.Mungos?"Hermione asked.

"Yep. We'll put you down for 12 noon so be there at 9 am to get prepped and settled in your room."

Hermione nodded and Draco walked her to her common room.

She told Harry, Blaise and Ron the news and they all promised to be there in the waiting room pacing and driving everyone insane.

* * *

June 26th

Hermione was at home and was competely misserable.She got a little bit bigger, but not much., and Draco visited her as much as he could when his father wasn't home. Since he was turnning 17 in a few weeks he was working on getting his own place.This way he would finally be free from his father, and Hermione, and the baby could stay with him if they wanted.

Hermione was standing in the nursery when Blaise came in.

"Hey where's mom and dad?"He asked her.

"They left for their convention in London. They'll be back in a few days."

"Well I'm going to meet Draco.We're looking at a couple more places today, you wanna come?"

"No. I want to wash all her clothes and relax a bit."

"Okay. Call me if you need me.The cell phone mom and dad got me is awesome."

Hermione laughed. "I will."

Blaise apperated to draco's and Hermione walked downstairs.She heard some footsteps in the livingroom, and thought maybe Blaise forgot something.

"Blaise! I though you were leaving."She said then stopped at the bottom step noticing the crystal start to glow, she turned the corner when she saw 5 death eaters standing in her livingroom led by Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello Dear. How is my grandchild?"

Hermione ran up the stairs and locked herself into her room.She turned to try to get to her phone but Lucius appeared infront of her grabbing her before she could do anything.

She elbowed him and tried to get away, but all she managed to do was piss him off.

"BITCH !"He said slapping her so hard she hit the floor."Crucio!"

She felt the curse hit and couldn't help but scream out in pain, the crystal started glowing brighter than it was.When the curse was lifted hermione tried to get up but dropped back down to the floor holding her stomach.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.She started to breath hard until the pain subdued a little bit.

"I see the labor has already started."Lucius said gathering her up in his arms and apperateing to his Lord.

* * *

Dumbledore tried to pinpoint where Hermione was as soon as the crystal alerted him of danger.He alerted Blasie, Draco, Harry, and Ron as soon as he saw the crystal glow.

"What's up Professor?" Harry asked. As soon as he did Ron, Blaise, and Draco appeared.

"Hermione is in danger."

"WHAT!" Draco yelled.

"I think Voldemort got her.I can't pin point her location anywhere."

* * *

Hermione was laying in a bed in a dark cell breathing in and out trying to count her contractions and figure out how to get out and to safety before she delivered.

"Ahhh!" She said as the contration hit hard.A person came into her cell and checked her.

"Please just let me go. I can't deliver my baby here.We could die."

The person shook her head, and walked out.

"Please find me someone."Hermione begged as the contraction settled a little.


	17. A little Hope

**A/N :Thanks for the reviews I love receiving them.I hope this story doesn't end bad because I'm trying to finish before wednesday. I hope it's okay. Love you all.**

**peace!

* * *

**

Draco and Blaise were in Dumbledore's office while DUmbledore read the letter that just came for him from an unknown source.He called for all four boys and they were still waiting for Harry and Ron.

"Professor?Why did you call for us?"Blaise asked.

"Well Mr.Zambini I received a letter earlier asking for all four of you, meaning You, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, and Mr Weasley be here at 5' o clock, but didn't give me a reason why. So when Misters Potter, and Weasley arrive and then we'll see what'll happen."Dumbledore said.

Harry and Ron knocked on the office door before they entered and sat down next to Draco and Blaise.

As soon as they were seated Harry was about to ask why they were there when an Owl flew in with a red envelope and dropped it on Dumbledore's desk before flying off.They all stared at the envelope as it started to smoke and then the letter burst open.

_"Hello Son,"_ Lucius' voice rang out.

_"I want you to know that your girlfriend is safe and well, and that she may be due at any moment. Now I knew That you all would come to her rescue as soon as you found out she was missing which is why I had Dumbledore call you all here today. Now if you want her to live I suggest you all stay away from the Dark Lord's castle. Oh and Draco if you want any part of your child's life I suggest you rethink your decision to join the Dark Lord._

_Good Day"_

The letter then burst into flames.

"We have to go after her."Draco said.

"Mr Malfoy please calm down.I will inform the order and as soon as we find..."

"Professor I know where the Dark Lord's castle is.Also Hermione can't deliver the baby natural. She'll die and so will the baby."

"What are you talking about Mr Malfoy?"

"Her Placenta is in the wrong place, if she delivers normal she'll bleed to death, and then she can die and so will the baby."

"Alright. I'll gather the Order and we'll all go after her together. We must hurry."Dumbledore said leaving his office to alert the others.

* * *

Hermione was in so much pain so could hardly stand it, but she refused to deliver her baby in a cell so one or both of them could die.She wasn't sure how long she could hold on for though.

"Soon dear child you will give birth to my heir and then you will die."Voldemort said.

"Screw... you..."Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Lucius tell the mid-wife to stay close.She should deliver soon."

Hermione moaned in pain as another contraction hit.

"Also I feel we'll be having guests for the blessed event and I shouldn't keep them waiting.."Voldemort then left closing the cell door behind him.

Lucius looked at Hermione "Not long now, and then it'll be over for you."

Hermione closed her eyes as the contraction subsided" Draco and the others will make you pay for this."She said.

Lucius laughed and as Hermione openned her eyes they were black in color.Lucius backed away and closed the cell door behind him.Before he could walk away though he was thrown into the wall causing a spike to go through his back before falling to the floor.He put his hand to his back and then looked at it covered in his blood.

Hermione cried and then tiredly moved her head as to not look at him as he got up slowly and made his way away from her.

"It wont be long dear and then the pain will be over."The midwife said.

"Please,"Hermione pleaded through tears "Just let me go.I don't wanna die here, and I don't want my baby to die either.Please,"

The Midwife had tears in her eyes as she left "I can't"

* * *

Draco, and Harry entered the main foyer.

"Where would they keep her?"Harry asked

"Probably in the dungeons."Draco answered as he made his way for the dungeon door.

He had his hand on the knob when he and Harry were thrown backwards into the wall behind them.

"Did you think it was going to be easy?"

They both looked and saw Voldemort standing there.

"Let her go and we may make your death quick."Draco said through gritted teeth.Harry stood up and had his wand pointed at Voldemort.

"I guess this is where it ends Potter. Who do you think will come out on top?"Voldemort said pointing his wand back.

"Haven't you heard...The good guys always win."Harry threw a curse, and at the same time so did Voldmort.A bunch of smoke started to appear and noone could see what was going on.When the smoke cleared Voldemort and Dumbledore laid on the floor.Harry and Draco ran to Dumbledore.

"Professor do you need help?"Harry asked.

"No My time here is over. Voldemort is dead, and it is time for me to move on.The order will do the neccesary clean up of Death Eaters, you just get Hermione and her child to safety."Dumbledore took a couple breaths, and then grabbed Harry's hand."Take care of each other, and Harry always remember where you come from."

Dumbledore's eyes closed, and Harry looked at his mentor one last time. ""Let's get her out of here."Harry said to Draco as they openned the door.

* * *

Ron and Blaise were walking through a door that led to a dark corridor.

"Do you know where we are?"Ron asked.

"Not a clue, but I heard crying down here so it leads somewhere."

They followed the sound to a tiny room, and openned the door.They both had their wands pointed out just in case.

"Who are you?"Blaise asked.

The women turned around and gave a gasp.

"Are you looking for the girl?"

"My sister, you know where she is?"Blaise asked.

"You have to hurry, she is in great pain.She is down in the dungeons."The girl said.

"You have to take us there."Ron demanded.

The girl put her head down and in a flash she was gone.

"Come on we have to find her quick."Blaise said exiting the room and trying to find the stairs that lead downstairs.

* * *

Hermione was breathing hard when she heard footsteps.

"Hermione!"

She perked up when she heard the voice "Draco." She said in a whisper then tried to scream for him a little louder but a contraction hit her hard.

"AHHHH !"

Harry and Draco found her cell and openned it quick, Draco running to her side.

"Mione, are you okay?"

"It hurts, it hurts so bad.I don't think I can wait much longer."

Draco picked her up, and lead Harry back up to the top floor as they Ron, Blaise and the Order reached there.

"We need to get to St.Mungos quick she's to close."Harry said.

Lupin pulled a potkey out of his pocket and handed it to Blaise.

"Take this and we'll meet you all there soon."Lupin said.

Blaise nodded his head and let the others grab it quick as they were whisped away.

Hermione was taken from them as soon as they appeared and taken to surgery.

The boys waited paitiently with the others in the waiting room for any news.Hours seemed to pass and the waiting was growing scary.Soon a nurse came out and signaled for them all.

"Miss Zambini just gave birth to a baby girl a few minutes ago.You all may see her soon."

"Can I see my daughter?" Draco asked.

The nurse nodded, and took Draco back to the nursery.She led him to a tiny basinet, and as he looked down his breath caught in his throat.Laying there was the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen, and she was his.

"What are you both naming her?"The nurse asked.

Draco smiled as he picked her up "Hope Miracle Zambini Malfoy."

"Thats a strong name, just like her."The nurse said with a smile.

"Just like her mother."Draco said placing a kiss on the top of her forehead.

* * *

Hermione awoke to see Draco sitting there holding their child.

"Is she okay?"She asked.

"Beautiful. Just like you."

"What happened to your father?"

"My father?"Draco asked confused.

"Yeah.I hurt him bad enough to make him bleed."

"I don't know. I'll ask the order if anyone has seen him or caught him for that matter.Don't worry though your safe."

Hermione smiled then closed her eyes to rest a little more.


	18. The end or is it

Everyone was gathered at Hermione's house waiting for her father to bring her , and Hope home.Draco, and Harry were hanging a banner while Ron and Blaise got the food ready.Mrs.Granger was watching for them to pull into the driveway.

"Here they come !" Mrs.Granger said excitedly backing away from the door and standing with the boys under the banner.Mr.Granger came in first and then openned the door wide.

"I present to you all Hope Miracle Zambini Malfoy."

Hermione walked in carrying Hope after her father's introduction.

"Oh let me see my grandbaby."Mrs.Granger said.Hermione handed her over as Draco and the others came up to her.

Draco gave her a kiss and then led her to the couch.

"So how does it feel Mione?"Ron asked.

Hermione smiled and looked around."Perfect. I can honestly say that I feel happier then I've been in a long time."

"I can't believe it's over. You know next year is gonna be kinda boring for our 7th year without someone to fight."Harry said.

"I think we could all use a vacation." Hermione joked.

"I'm sure we'll find someway to get into trouble." Ron said.

"Yeah, and now you have two more people to join in on the fun."Blaise said putting an arm around his sister.

"Maybe 7th year wont be all that bad after all. I mean we're all getting along, and we're to a point where we just want to feel complete."Hermione said.

They all ate dinner and swooned over the baby before some started to leave, and Hermione put the baby to bed.Draco helpped since he was staying over with Blaise.

Hermione layed her down in her crib and both of them just looked at her.

"Hermione do you think she'll resent us for having her so young?"Draco asked.

"No. No matter what happens she'll know that we love her very much and thats why we had her young.I think she'll be a perfectly normal witch.I just hope she doesn't have to go through everything we went through in school, you know."

Draco nodded "Of course by then there will be a whole new evil to defeat probably and she'll be fighting with us."

"I hope not."Hermione said kissing her daughter on the head and then walking out with Draco closing the door a little behind her.

"I'll take first shift and I already have the monitor on.If she needs fed I'll come get you."

"Okay.Goodnight."She said giving him a kiss.He kissed her back and then looked into her eyes.

"I love you."Draco said to her.

"I love you too."She said.

* * *

"Master I will get revenge for your death.I promise you this...Ahhh!"

Lucius sat in a chair far from London while his wife patched up the wound on his back that almost caused his death.

"They don't have Dumbledore any longer so noone can protect them from me. I will get our Lord back, and then the world will be ours. Thhey will then die, all of them for fighting on the wrong side."

This proved not to be the end, but the beginning of a longer year to start. Will the war ever end or has it just paused for a break.Only time could tell.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Well there you are. I hope the end of the story was okay.Thanks for the reveiws and look for the sequel coming in the future as soon as I get a computer up and working. The sequel will be called "Evil to unmask" or something along those lines.Wish me luck on my fight seeing as I've never flown before and I'm getting terrified more everyday.**

**Peace!**


End file.
